


Bottoms Up

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Pyrotechnics, Sexual Content, Stripping, occasional profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's helping his little brother through school, but he's been lying about his job.  He is an exotic dancer that bares all on stage - and then some!  </p><p>Kili has no idea what Fili does, and then one day his friends take him out for his birthday.  </p><p>It's a tossup on who is more surprised.</p><p>*On hiatus until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili was getting ready to go to work, but Kili was still eating dinner. As he walked past to get his phone from the charger, he asked, “Are you going out tonight?”

Kili nodded. “Yeah. Bofur said he’s got something planned.”

Only half joking, Fili told him, “Okay, but if I have to take off work to come bail you out of jail, I’ll be pissed.”

Kili rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep it in mind. I wish you could come with us, though.”

“I’ve got your actual birthday off. We’ll do whatever you want,” Fili said. He pulled his wallet out and handed Kili a couple of bills. “Have fun.”

Kili took the money, but made no move to put it in his pocket. “Are you sure? I’ve got a little cash.”

“I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.”

Kili frowned at the money. “I’ll only use it if it’s an emergency or something.”

“It’s fine, Kili, honest. I’ve got enough and you only have a birthday once a year. Have a drink on me.” He waited until Kili nodded. “Okay, I’ve got to run or I’ll be late.” He gave a wave and headed to the car.

Fili hated to see Kili worry so much about money. His brother had offered time and again to get loans to pay for college, and already chipped in what he could from his crappy job at the corner market. Fili was determined that Kili not bury himself under a mountain of debt before his life really got started.

Kili thought Fili worked in a factory on the other side of town on an assembly line. Instead he was an erotic entertainer who performed at a nude gay club about fifteen minutes away from their apartment. He smiled at his job title. Let’s call a spade a spade. He got naked and hard on stage for money.

He felt bad about lying to Kili. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed. He had been athletic his entire life and wasn’t body shy. What he did made enough money to pay the bills and Kili’s tuition. It also earned enough money to pay for the occasional weekend getaway and the small things in life that kept the two brothers from driving each other insane: cable, internet, the online games Kili liked to play, and one bag of the fancy coffee beans Fili loved each month. And there was a rush in the power he felt when he knew all eyes in the club were on him. He wished he could be honest about it.

The reason he lied was because Kili already felt guilty for accepting help when he thought Fili had a simple, boring job. There was no telling how he would react if he found out the truth. That wasn’t all, though. Fili didn’t want Kili to be ashamed of him.

Fili knew what most people thought. If a person was willing to dance naked in front of people, what else would they be willing to do? And Fili knew that some of his coworkers did more than just dance for money. It wasn’t legal, but if you were in one of the private dance rooms with a customer no one would know. Fili didn’t do it himself but he understood the temptation. He came close a few months ago when the car broke down at the same time as Kili’s tuition was due. He didn’t look down on those who chose to cross that line.

Once he got to work, he parked and let himself in the back. The club was already open, and it was a weekend so there would be people in the audience already. Fili didn’t like going in the front entrance. He needed time to get into his work persona.

In the dressing room, Nori was perched on the counter, flirting with a smiling Dwalin. As head bouncer, Dwalin rarely smiled, so it was nice to see him cheerful for a change. Fili greeted both of them and started to change into his outfit for the night. After he hung his shirt in his locker, he looked up to see them kissing.

“If you guys are gonna bone, can you wait until after Nori helps me?” When they both glared at him, he gave them an innocent look. “What? I don’t want your spooge in my hair.”

Dwalin laughed while Nori threw a hairband at Fili and said, “Dude, that’s gross.”

“Tell me about it,” Fili said with a grin. Switching his attention back to Dwalin, he asked, “Anything happening tonight?”

“We have a party coming, wanting special treatment for the guest of honor. And we have an open shift next Thursday if you want it,” Dwalin answered. He scooted over so Nori could hop down from the counter.

“Sure, I can use the money,” Fili said as he undressed. His costume was already laid out, so he started putting on some of the various layers that he would peel off once he was on stage.

Nori waved Fili’s bottle of almond oil. “Want me to get your back?”

“Nah, we’ll do it later.” If he was dancing for a party, the special guest could oil him on stage. He always got extra tips when he let someone do that. He tried to get Dwalin to auction off a bottle of oil but Dwalin kept refusing, saying it would be too hard to control a crowd in that situation.

“See you out there,” Dwalin said to Fili before giving Nori a last peck and taking his leave.

Nori turned back to Fili with a smile. “Well then. What first?”

Fili finished fixing his pants and decided, “Makeup.” He pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail then sat in one of the chairs.

“Phoenix tonight, right?” Nori checked as he started grabbing pots and brushes.  

Fili nodded before closing his eyes and tilting his face up. He knew Nori would do his hair and makeup perfectly. Without Nori’s help, he wouldn’t be half as popular. Sure, he looked good already, but Nori was a master at making Fili look even better.

That reminded him: he needed to catch up with the message board on the club’s website. It was part of his job to interact with the fans online. Most of it was empty flattery or requests for dates. Some people wanted to hire him for private parties. On the first Friday of every month, he got a request from one guy who wanted to buy the shoes he wore on stage. Fili didn’t bother to answer that one, or the ones wanting to buy other articles of his clothing. It was a little weird. He also got the occasional offer from someone producing porn. He was flattered, but not interested. The site had been promoting his phoenix routine heavily. He seldom did it, and he was convinced that was why it was so popular. If people could see it every weekend, they’d grow tired of it soon enough.

You could go to any club in the city and see tired dancers shaking their ass for tips. If they were really ambitious they learned to pole dance. Not here. Bottoms Up had dancers that worked out actual dance routines with choreography. It could easily be called performance art. They practiced at least three times a week, the routines were changed often so they didn’t get stale, and each dancer had input on how far they were willing to go on stage. None of them did things that made them uncomfortable.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” Nori nudged his shoulder. “Let’s do your hair.”

Fili sat up straight and inspected his face in the mirror while Nori started working on his hair. His eyes were outlined in black and gold, while red and gold shadow highlighted them. His lashes looked longer and were black with gold tips. There were tiny red, gold and orange rhinestones set in a pattern swirling away from the outer corner of his eyes. His cheekbones had a dusting of gold to accent them, and his lips were a deep red with a shimmer of gold on top.

“It looks good,” Fili said.

Nori gave him an arch look in the mirror. “Pfft, it looks perfect and you know it.”

Fili winked at him. “Of course. That’s why you’re the only one who gets to play with my face.”

Nori laughed at that. “Save it for the paying customers, Romeo. Now hold still.”

He smiled, but obeyed. Soon enough Nori had his hair fluffed into a riot of curls, small braids woven throughout with red and gold plumes and ribbons.

After a glance at the clock, Nori said, “I need to get ready. Can you get the costume yourself?” He was acting as MC tonight instead of dancing, but he still needed to put on something other than the ratty jeans he wore now.

“Yeah, I got it. Thanks,” Fili told him.

It didn’t take Fili long to put on the rest of his costume. He already wore skintight black pants. They were just long enough to be tucked into his knee-high blood red boots once he laced them up. He slipped into a gold corset-laced waistcoat and hooked it up the front. A quick spin in front of the mirror showed that the laces were straight across the back, showing skin instead of the customary modesty panel. Over that went a crimson tailcoat with a gold brocade pattern across the back. Around his neck he fastened a matching choker that had beads and small feathers dangling from it.

He took a few steps, making sure his boots were laced properly. They had enough of a heel to add a sway to his walk and he didn’t want to lose his balance at a crucial moment. He also checked to make sure the tear away pants weren’t in danger of coming off before desired. A quick roll of his shoulders and he decided everything was in place.

The last thing he put on was a Venetian style phoenix mask. He positioned it carefully on his face so it wouldn’t make a mess out of Nori’s makeup, aligning it to frame his eyes and mouth. He got the ties fastened behind his head in such a way that they were hidden by his hair. Two quick tugs and the mask would slip off easily, though. He adjusted the feathers on the sides so they were trailing back into his hair and down the sides of his neck. The sunset colors of the mask made his eyes look the shocking blue of a gas flame, and the way the mask framed his mouth made his lips look plumper.

Nori returned, now wearing a black suit and with his hair in a long braid down his back. He whistled at Fili. “Every time I see you in that getup it surprises me how good you look.”

Fili frowned at him. “Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Definitely. You look delicious. Are you ready?” Nori checked the mirror, smoothing back a strand of hair.

“Ready when you are.” Fili shook his head to settle ribbons and feathers in place and then gave Nori an expectant look.

After a look at the clock, Nori gave Fili a cheesy grin. In his best Beetlejuice impression, he stretched out his arms and said, “It’s showtime!”

Fili just rolled his eyes and followed Nori out of the dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nori paused to clip a mic to his tie and fasten the pack to the waistband of his pants in the back where it wouldn’t show or ruin the lines of his suit. He quirked an eyebrow at Fili. When he got a nod in return, he flipped the switch to turn the mic on and entered the stage.

Fili peeked out of the curtain, unseen. He smiled when he saw there wasn’t an empty seat in the house. There were even people standing three deep at the bar. He was more pleased to see Dwalin’s bouncers keeping people away from the edge of the stage. The last time he did this act, some idiot nearly got his eyebrows singed off from the pyrotechnics. That’s another reason they did this so rarely: the permits were a bitch to obtain.

Nori went into his welcoming spiel as Fili walked around and got into position in the wings. He was already half hard, and had to adjust his cock at the sound of applause. Yeah, he was an exhibitionist and he was lucky to get paid for it.

One of the stagehands shot Fili a thumbs up, signaling that everything was going smoothly and there shouldn’t be any problems. Fili nodded but knew what could go wrong often would. He’d be ready to adapt if something happened, and he trusted his colleagues to do the same. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while rolling his head from side to side, listening to Nori and waiting for his cue.

“We have a special guest in the audience tonight,” Nori was saying. “Where’s the birthday boy? Come on up here!”

Cheers and laughter punctuated by a loud wolf whistle.

“There he is! How about a round of applause, folks?” Nori said.

The applause sounded again, and then died down.

“What’s your name?” Nori asked. A pause while the guest answered. “Well happy birthday, Kili!”

Fili’s head jerked up and his eyes popped open. Oh no. This wasn’t happening. Regardless of his denial, Kili was standing there on stage with Nori.

“Have you been to Bottoms Up before, Kili?”

Kili shook his head no.

“Who’s with you?” Nori asked.

Kili said something not picked up by the mic, and pointed into the crowd. A spotlight followed the direction he was pointing and found Bofur, standing on a chair and waving that ridiculous hat he always wore.

Normally Fili got along with Kili’s friends. Tonight he could have cheerfully strangled each and every one of them. Starting with that laughing idiot, Bofur.

“You have good friends, Kili,” Nori purred. “Have a seat.” Once Kili was sitting in the chair in the middle of the stage, Nori went on. “You are all in for a treat. We have a special show for you tonight. Rising from the ashes to heat up your night, burning just for you, please give an extra warm Bottoms Up welcome to…. Phoenix!”

Fili would have rolled his eyes at that cheesy introduction if he wasn’t so busy staring in horror at Kili. He wanted to tell Kili what he did for a living, but not like this. He had imagined it as a conversation over dinner where he could explain it and answer any questions. A hands-on demonstration wasn’t ever a part of that scenario.

The stage went dark. The hiss of the fog machine was drowned out when ‘Kiss of Fire’ by Hugh Laurie started playing. Nori slipped out of sight on the other side of the stage and a spotlight lit where Fili should be standing.

For the first time since he became a headliner, Fili missed his cue. The stagehand gave him a sharp look. It snapped Fili back into focus. He was a professional and he would adapt and adjust. Kili was just another customer and the show must go on. It would have a few changes, though.

After fixing a smile in place, Fili stepped into the spotlight. He posed for a moment to let the applause die down. He smiled at the audience, but he couldn’t see them now because of the lighting. He knew every eye was on him though.

He switched his attention back to Kili. When Kili was a kid, he ate too much sugar, rode a carnival ride, and barfed everywhere. Right before he threw up, he had the exact same expression as he was wearing now. Hopefully the end result wouldn’t be the same tonight. That made the smile on Fili’s face feel more genuine.

A shift of his weight, a turn of his shoulders, and Fili allowed one foot to slide out to the side. He trailed his hands from his hips up to his chest and then up his neck, lifting his hair and allowing it to fall back down around his shoulders. This is where he should take the mask off, but not today. Today his mask was going to stay in place. He might be able to salvage this situation yet.

He took a slow step in Kili’s direction, and caught the beat of the music. Another step, then a twirl that made the tail of his coat flare out around him. He caught the waist of his pants with his thumbs, as if he was going to pull them off, and heard a sharp whistle from the unseen audience. He shot a coy look in the direction of the sound but allowed his hands to trail farther down his legs. He sank into a crouch, resting his hands on his knees and then spreading them wide.

He jumped back up into another twirl. He allowed the force of the spin to slip his coat off, catching it in one hand and slinging it over his shoulder. He took another two steps toward Kili.

Kili was staring at him, looking awed. At least he didn’t look like he was going to vomit anymore.

Another spinning step and Fili flung the coat away. It slid under the curtain at the back of the stage. As long as it was out of the way and wouldn’t be something to trip over in the fog, Fili didn’t care.

A sliding step and now he was standing in front of Kili. He extended a hand and gave a smile when Kili took it. Kili returned it and rose when Fili gave his hand a tug.

With any other customer, Fili would have given a quick set of whispered instructions. He didn’t bother now. He knew Kili could dance and follow his lead. After all, he’d taught Kili himself, before he was out of high school. He couldn’t have his brother look like a total idiot at prom, after all.

He stepped close, pressing up against Kili, and wrapped his arms around Kili’s neck. Kili licked his lips in anticipation, but Fili only gave him another smile as he took the clasp out of Kili’s hair. After giving Kili’s hair a little fluff, he took a step back and made a show of tucking the clasp into the front pocket of Kili’s jeans. A shout from the audience had Kili blushing and looking in that direction.

Fili stepped up and pressed against Kili again. He turned Kili back to face him with a finger on his jaw. Once he was sure he had Kili’s attention, Fili slid down, extending one leg out behind him and not breaking eye contact. By the time Fili had stood back up and took his hand again, Kili had forgotten about the audience.

Fili wrapped one arm around Kili’s shoulders, still holding the other hand in a classic dancing pose. He felt an arm come up around his waist. Trusting it to hold him, he wrapped a leg around Kili’s hip and let the top of his body fall backward, hair and ribbons trailing down behind.

It felt like Kili remembered what he was taught, but Fili kept it simple anyway. He led Kili into the basic steps of a tango, pausing to spin when they got to one side of the stage. He stopped with his back to Kili, pressed against him again while he slid down. When he stood back up, he wrapped Kili’s arms around his waist and swayed. Putting his hands over Kili’s, he guided them to his chest. Bowing his shoulders forward with a quick press of his hands unhooked the front of the waistcoat. He wrapped Kili’s fingers around it and stepped forward, making it look like Kili was undressing him. Kili slid the waistcoat from his shoulders and Fili gave another twirl before taking it and flinging it over his shoulder into the wings.

He wrapped his leg around Kili’s waist and leaned back again. This time Kili knew what to expect and his grip was firm, so Fili made full use of his flexibility, leaning back until his hair trailed the stage. When he came back up, he danced with Kili back to the chair. A gentle push and Kili was seated once more.

Fili let his fingers trail down his chest, thumbs toying with the waist of his pants once more. When his hands travelled away there was a disappointed sound from the crowd. He pressed against his cock and let his hands slide down his legs as he bent over. He rose with a snap, hair flying everywhere as he spun and sat in Kili’s lap. As the song ended, he slid down until he was on his knees in front of Kili, facing away with the back of his head lying in Kili’s lap. He could feel that Kili was enjoying the show. He gave Kili an upside down smile which was returned.

Cheers and catcalls were drowned out by Nori’s voice through the sound system. Walking back on stage, he said, “We have a birthday present for you, Kili.” He passed something to Kili and then left the stage.

Kili held it up for a closer look. A roar came from the audience when he showed it was a bottle of oil. He gave Fili a quizzical look. When Fili nodded encouragement, Kili’s legs tightened around Fili’s shoulders and he shifted in his chair, earning a few catcalls. Fili’s smile widened at both reactions and he pressed his head back harder. Kili’s breathing sped up and he bit his lip while another whistle sounded. As fun as that was, Fili’s knees were starting to ache so he flicked his eyes at the oil. Kili got the message and flipped open the top.

When the first drop hit Fili’s chest, Fall Out Boy’s ‘Light ‘Em Up’ started. A loud whoop made Fili a little concerned. Hopefully there wasn’t anyone too close to the edge of the stage. He trusted the bouncers to do their jobs, though. Right now his concentration was needed elsewhere. He refocused on Kili, who was still drizzling oil across his chest.

Fili took the oil, snapping the lid shut and throwing it offstage. He grabbed Kili’s hands and pulled him forward. Keeping Kili’s hands under his own, he spread the oil down his chest. When Kili took over the motion, he ran his hands up Kili’s arms. Kili was getting into it, if the look on his face was any indication. Fili hadn’t ever seen his brother look like that, but he couldn’t deny he liked it. Fili watched while Kili leaned and ran slippery hands down Fili’s chest to his stomach. When Kili sat up, retracing his route with his hands, Fili rolled his hips up as if chasing the sensation. Kili’s eyes flared at the motion and his mouth fell open when Fili pushed his head back against his cock again.

Fili slid down out of Kili’s lap until his back was flat against the floor with his legs still tucked under him. He popped his chest up to the beat, then sank back flat again. He ran his hands up his chest and into his hair before placing them to either side of his head with his elbows up. A flick of his eyes measured to make sure he was far enough away from Kili so no one would get hurt, then he shoved with his arms. Using that momentum he rose to his knees and then fell forward, catching himself on his arms as if he was going to do pushups. Instead he writhed, grinding on the stage. Pushing to his knees again, he closed his eyes and threw back his head, rolling his hips and pressing down on his tented pants.

A cheer had his cock twitching under his palm. He pressed harder and gasped. The money was good but this is why he loved this job. Knowing all eyes are on him, admiring and wanting, that got him off. Knowing they were fantasizing about him, thinking of him at home jacking off in the shower, that gave him a rush of power unrivaled by anything else. His focus narrowed to the feel of his hands, the bass thudding through the club, the cool of the stage under him compared to the heat of the lights.

He fell backward and caught himself on his hands and the ball of one foot, kicking the other leg out in front of him. One bounce to build force and he pushed hard with his hands. He sprang upright and kicked his extended leg behind him. Letting the momentum carry him, he did a forward flip in the air, landing hard on his feet with perfect timing as the pyrotechnics went off and columns of flame rose to either side. The rush of heat made him break out in a sweat.

The flames died and he undulated, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. A quick smile at the audience and he jerked them off as the flames shot up again. He spun, slinging his pants to the side of the stage. Back to the audience, he ran his hands down, smoothing out the scarlet shorts that hugged his hips and barely covered the bottom curve of his ass.   He spun to face the audience once more.

Eyes closed, head thrown back, legs spread wide, Fili sank down, running his hands along the inside of his thighs. He dropped to all fours and then lowered his head, sticking his ass in the air before grinding on the stage again. Another cheer from the audience and his cock got even harder. Rising to his knees, he twisted sideways and rolled his hips. He leaned back and palmed his cock through the shorts while he shook his hair out behind him. He rolled his hips again and the flames shot off.

He rose to his feet and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the shorts, pulling them out and rocking his hips from side to side. Despite the encouraging cries, he let them snap back into place. He walked to one side of the stage and gave the crowd a smile before walking to the other side. He thrust his hips and threw his hair back before strutting back to the center of the stage and facing away from the crowd. Keeping his legs straight, he bent over, slid the shorts down, and stepped out of them. Now he was wearing nothing but his boots.

A spinning move and he was on his knees facing the audience. He sank back to his heels and opened his knees wide. He slid one hand through the sweat and oil on his chest and grabbed his cock. Eyes closed, he let his head fall back and started fucking his fist.

This was what people came to see. This is what people would remember when they went home. Every eye in the club was on him as he moved his hand faster. He opened his eyes and looked out against the glare of the lights. He knew people were there even though he couldn’t see them. His mouth fell open as he panted for breath, and then he came across his hand with a quiet groan.

A roar came from the crowd as Fili let his head fall forward. He took a moment to try and catch his breath before grabbing the discarded shorts. He used them to wipe up the splatters on the stage and his hand before rising to his feet. Still panting, he gave a smile and a short bow to the audience. He turned away to exit the stage and saw Kili.

Fili froze. He had forgotten that Kili was even there. Kili was staring at him with eyes wide and breathing almost as hard as he was. He watched a slow smile spread across Kili’s face.

Before either of them could do anything farther, the lights dropped. Fili used the cover of darkness and fled the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili grabbed a few of the baby wipes backstage and did a hasty clean up job on his hands before grabbing his robe from the hook in the wings. He slipped into it, acknowledging quiet congratulations on a good show from a few members of the cast on his way to the dressing room. Everyone always appreciated when a big show went off without a hitch.

After he threw the dirty shorts in a bin to be washed, he flopped into his chair in the dressing room, leaned back and closed his eyes. The show may have gone well but he couldn’t ignore the large personal hitch that had been sitting in the chair on stage.

Had Kili recognized him? Maybe the mask along with the tiny rhinestones had preserved his secret. He snorted at that thought. It sounded like he was a superhero. The Clark Kent of strippers, with glitter instead of glasses.

Before he could summon up the energy to clean up, Nori burst into the room carrying Fili’s discarded clothing.

“You killed them! You are going to make so much money tonight,” Nori said.

Fili waved a hand at him. He knew his tips would be collected and find their way to his makeup counter.

“Did the ties on the mask break?” Nori asked.

He hadn’t thought up an excuse so he mumbled, “I didn’t feel like taking it off.”

“Whatever, it was sheer genius. We should come up with more masked routines.”

“Superheroes. I can hide my identity like Clark Kent.”

Nori didn’t seem to appreciate the comparison. He frowned and said, “Clark Kent didn’t wear a mask. What about Bruce Wayne?”

Fili cracked open one eye to glare at him. “I am not dressing up as Batman then jerking off in front of a room full of people.”

“It might be fun. We could have a theme night,” Nori mused.

“No. I’m pretty sure that’s a fetish I do not have. That’s like an anti-fetish. Stop thinking of it because it ain’t gonna happen,” Fili said.

“We could have someone as Bane,” Nori continued.

“Absolutely not. I swear that if you don’t drop it, I’m going to squirt you with a spray bottle.”

“Fine.” Nori waved his hand in front of his face as if erasing the idea. “Anyway, you have several requests for private dances.”

“How many do I have to do?” Fili asked.

“Only one. It’s in room three.”

They kept the number of private dances he performed low. They both knew that the more elusive something seemed to be, the more people would strive to grab it. He rarely did them, and people would pay through the nose to have one.

With a sigh, Fili reached up to untie his mask.

Nori stopped him. “Leave it on. It adds to the allure.”

Fili nodded and hauled himself up. After gathering his things, he took off the robe and tossed it on his chair. The first thing he put on was a G-string. He didn’t do private dances naked anymore ever since he had an unfortunate incident with a grabby guest. He slid into another pair of tiny shorts, black this time. Over that went the tear away pants, waistcoat, and brocade jacket he was wearing earlier. Someone was willing to pay for a private dance with Phoenix, so Phoenix they would get. A quick check in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, and he headed to room three.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, making sure it didn’t latch shut. Every employee knew that Fili didn’t do anything that required the door to be completely shut. If it was latched shut, it was a cause for alarm.

Then again, as soon as he saw who it was sitting in the room, he debated closing it anyway. This was already a horrible night. Why had he expected this to be any better? Of course his one customer of the night would be Kili.

Head bowed and messing with his phone, Kili hadn’t seen him yet. Maybe he could sneak out of here unseen. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than Kili looked up. It figured.

That slow smile spread across Kili’s face again as he stood up and said, “You came! Hi!”

Fili frowned at the phone in Kili’s hand. There were signs posted all over the club saying no pictures or videos were allowed. He didn’t want to wake up and find himself on YouTube one day.

“Oh, sorry,” Kili murmured and stuffed the phone in his pocket. “I didn’t take any pictures, I promise.”

Fili felt a rising tide of hope as Kili stood there awkwardly. Did he really not recognize him? Earlier could be attributed to the bright lights and stage fright. And the lighting in here was dim enough.

With a nervous laugh, Kili said, “Lap dance, I guess I should provide the lap, huh?” He sat back down and looked at Fili in anticipation.

Giddy with relief, Fili bit back a laugh of his own. Kili didn’t know! This would be prime brother teasing material, if it was something he could ever bring up. He choked back another laugh when he realized that Kili was probably using the money given to him by Fili earlier. This is what Kili considered an emergency? That wasn’t important right now. The important thing is that Kili had no idea who he was. He’d be able to do a quick dance and get out of here.

Fili twisted the little knob on the wall and turned up the music volume. ‘Desire’ by Meg Myers was playing and he took a second to let the song wash over him. He emptied his mind of everything but the beat. A customer was waiting for his dance. Fili would make sure it was the best dance the customer ever got.

He dropped his head and looked at Kili through his lashes. When Kili licked his lips, Fili smiled at him. He knew he looked good and threw every ounce of that knowledge into his stride as he prowled over to Kili. Stopping just out of reach, he ran his hands up into his hair, lifting it above his head then letting it cascade back down around his shoulders. Careful not to dislodge his mask, he pulled a ribbon from his hair. He bent over, leaning in to Kili until they were almost close to kiss. Kili leaned forward, but instead of meeting the motion, Fili draped the ribbon around Kili’s neck and straightened again.

Kili ignored the ribbon in favor of watching Fili. He had such an expression of naked want on his face that Fili could feel it boring into him. And damned if it wasn’t hot.

Fili closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He trailed his hands down his chest, knowing his customer was watching and wishing it was his hands instead. The thought had Fili’s cock starting to fill and he grazed his hand across it, teasing both of them. He undulated his body, letting the heavy coat slide from his shoulders with a shrug. He caught it in one hand and tossed it out of the way.

He turned away and spread his legs, bending over in front of Kili. He ran his hands up the back of his legs, and stood up with a snap. His hair flew around him as he spun and pulled off his pants. He tossed them in the same direction as the jacket.

Two steps and he was straddling Kili’s legs. Wrapping a hand around Kili’s neck, he sank down until he was sitting in Kili’s lap. He leaned back, using his hand on Kili’s neck for balance as he rolled his hips.

Kili was staring with eyes gone dark from lust. He swallowed hard and said, “Can I touch you?”

Touching was against the rules. Kili touching him was so far against the rules it wasn’t even covered in the book. Even so, with Kili staring up at him like that, Fili nodded his head. When Kili’s eyes travelled down his body, Fili realized he should have put some conditions on that. He couldn’t say anything though, because he worried Kili would recognize his voice.

He braced himself but Kili surprised him by placing hands on his knees. That was fine. Kili had touched his knees before, hundreds of times. What was different is that Kili was tracing little circles with his thumbs on the inside of Fili’s knees. Fili glanced down but couldn’t stop a shiver.

“Can I…” Kili swallowed hard again and seemed to gather his courage. “Will you kiss me?”

Fili stared at him in surprise. This was beyond being against the rules. This was crossing so many lines he couldn’t keep track: legal, moral, and personal. Still, he couldn’t deny it was tempting. Kili’s eyes were dark with desire and flicking between Fili’s mouth and where his hands rested. It was making Fili feel like he was the only thing that mattered at the moment. He knew he shouldn’t, but right now he wanted to kiss Kili.

“I’m sorry,” Kili said when Fili hesitated. “I’ve never done this before.”

Fili frowned at him in confusion. He knew Kili had kissed people before.

Kili looked down with uncharacteristic shyness and murmured, “I don’t know how this works. I’ve never been with someone like you. Do you even kiss? Do I pay you first?”

Fili felt as if he’d been slapped. Kili thought he was for sale, just like so many other customers before him. It wasn’t even him that Kili wanted. It was some faceless anonymous stripper that Kili wanted to bend over the chair and fuck. Fili recoiled with a grimace and climbed out of Kili’s lap.

“Wait! What’s wrong?” Kili asked, reaching for him.

Fili spun out of his grasp. What had he been thinking? Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he grabbed his clothes from the floor. He ignored Kili’s protests and pleas. With a disbelieving laugh, he left the room and went back to the dressing room. He was going to collect his money, take a shower, and forget any of this ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili got up early the next day. He should still be in bed but he had trouble sleeping. Kili had been running through his mind all night long. When the sun came up, he gave up and decided to cook breakfast.

He went through the motions automatically as the events of last night played in his head yet again. It was hard to believe that Kili hadn’t recognized him. Kili hadn’t exactly been thinking with his big head, though. A surge of irritation at that, then Fili hissed when he flipped a slice of bacon with too much force and grease splattered on his hand.

That sent his mind down another path. He enjoyed his job, but part of it was being able to tune out the audience if needed. Being able to compartmentalize so easily led to classifying Kili as just another customer and forgetting about him. In turn, that led to jacking off in front of Kili then a private dance. But then again, what else was he supposed to do? Tell everyone the show was cancelled because his brother was in the audience? Whip off his mask on stage in front of Kili like it was some dramatic daytime talk show? Neither one of those seemed like good options.

Fili sighed and poked at the edges of the omelet. He wanted to forget about it but he couldn’t get the look on Kili’s face out of his mind. He’d never thought of his little brother like that before. Now he couldn’t quit thinking of it. Half of him cursed at the memory of Kili asking for a kiss. The other half mourned the lost opportunity.

None of that mattered, though. It was over and done with. Put it away and move on. Life goes on. No use crying over spilled milk. Fili wondered how many more tired old clichés he would have to list before the memory of Kili’s eyes faded.

He was cutting the omelet in half when Kili staggered into the kitchen, still mostly asleep. He said, “Good, you’re up just in time. I made breakfast.”

A grunt was the only reply as Kili made a beeline for the coffee. It wasn’t until after coffee had been poured, prepped and sipped that Kili looked up with bleary eyes and said, “You made breakfast?”

“Sit down,” Fili ordered with a smile and a wave of the spatula. Kili complied while he finished splitting the omelet and bacon between two plates. He set one in front of Kili and joined him at the table.

Kili took a bite and hummed in appreciation. After he swallowed, he said, “You’re up early. Rough night at work?”

Fili nearly choked on his bacon. He swallowed and took a sip of water and nodded, not trusting his voice to reply.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about. It was just a long night.” Deciding it would look weird if he didn’t show at least some curiosity, Fili asked, “Did you have fun last night?”

Kili turned pink. “Um, yeah. We went out and had a few drinks.”

Normally Fili would have been all over that, asking questions to chase down the source of that blush, accompanied by a good bit of teasing. Today he ignored it, pretending to be engrossed by his omelet. “Well, I’m glad you had fun.”

They finished breakfast in silence. Fili resisted the urge to glance at Kili and kept staring at his plate. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kili was thinking about last night too.

After they finished, Kili did the washing up and asked, “Do you want to play a game?”

“Sure,” Fili said. It would be a welcome distraction. “Pick one out. I need to start a load of laundry.”

Kili nodded and headed to the living room.

Fili grabbed the dirty clothes hamper and took it to the laundry room off the kitchen. That was one of the reasons he picked his apartment in the first place. He hated going to a laundry mat. When he opened the washer, there was a load waiting to be placed in the drier. He yelled, “Dammit, Kili.”

“Oops. Sorry!” drifted from the living room.

When Fili opened the drier, of course Kili had left a load in there too. With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed the clothes and took them to Kili’s room. He threw them on the bed and turned to leave. A flash of red caught his eye, though.

It was the ribbon he had draped around Kili’s neck last night. Kili had kept it and put it on the corner of the computer monitor on his desk. Fili stared at it for a long moment before turning to leave.

After he got his laundry started, he joined Kili in the living room. He sat on the floor next to Kili and accepted the offered controller.

Fili couldn’t concentrate on the game, though. When Kili killed him off the first time, they exchanged a smile. That led to remembering the smile Kili had given him while he was dancing. He couldn’t help but notice Kili’s hands on the controller, and started thinking about those nimble fingers tracing circles on the inside of his knees. That brought about another ignominious death. Kili laughed and leaned against his side, firm warmth that brought to mind things he assuredly should not be thinking about his little brother. Like how it would feel to have that firm body pressing him down into a mattress. Or how it might feel to have those nimble fingers opening him up and teasing him. He started to harden and had to shift before it became noticeable in his sweatpants.

After the fifth, or maybe it was the sixth, death Fili conceded defeat. He tossed the controller on the coffee table and said, “You win. I can’t concentrate today. I’m going to get dressed and go to the store.”

“Want me to go with you?” Kili asked.

“Only if you plan to eat this week.” Fili hated grocery shopping and always made Kili help.

They decided to meet back in the living room when they were ready. Fili went to his bathroom and hopped in the shower. He bowed his head and let the hot water sluice over his shoulders, trying to wash away the tension.

He had to stop thinking of Kili at the club. That was a one-time thing, an aberration, and it wouldn’t happen again. Kili had never been in the club before and had no reason to return to it. It was only a special night out for his birthday.

Fili grabbed the soap and started washing his chest. They would go to the store and maybe grab something for lunch. Then later he would go to work and he and Nori would work on his next routine. Pretty soon he’d forget all about it.

At least he hoped he’d forget about it enough to quit getting an erection every time Kili touched him. He could do something to take the edge off right now, though.

Using one soap slick hand, he started stroking his cock. It didn’t take long for him to get hard. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. His mind flitted through several fantasies. He bit his lip and moved his hand faster. He imagined the water running down his back was the hand of a lover, watching him and murmuring encouragement into his ear. He reached down with his free hand and pressed hard on his perineum. Suddenly his faceless lover had dark eyes and a lazy smile. Fili was thinking about Kili when he came with a quiet gasp.

He let his head fall forward and opened his eyes to see the remnant of his release swirl down the drain. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile wall, and then thumped it again for good measure. Damn it all. Now he was thinking of Kili while he beat off in the shower like some hormonal teenager.

He was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Fili arrived at work, Nori and Dwalin were looking at a tablet and bickering. He listened with some amusement while he started getting ready.

Dwalin swiped then jabbed a thick finger at something as he said, “I’m telling you, these shorts would look good on the wait staff. They’re unisex so anyone can wear them.”

Nori gave the picture the barest glance before glaring at Dwalin. “Absolutely not. They’re outdated and ugly.”

“They’re classic! People like retro stuff. Customers would enjoy the nostalgia.”

“Only if they’re nostalgic for a cheap Las Vegas nightclub from the 70s,” Nori said and rolled his eyes.

Dwalin thrust the tablet in Fili’s direction. “What do you think?”

Fili took the tablet and looked at the shorts in question. They were bright yellow with tassels on the hips and a ring of fringe around the legs. With a grimace, he handed the tablet back and said, “I think my grandmother had couch cushions with tassels like that. She ended up letting her dog sleep on them.”

Dwalin looked disappointed, but tried again. “They have shirts to match, too. Maybe we can do something based on that movie. You know, the one with the squeaky tater-tots.”

Nori burst out laughing. “You want to do a strip show based on a kid’s movie?”

“I swear by all that is holy, if you try to dress me up as one of those god forsaken minions, I will quit on the spot and then beat you to death with the costume,” Fili threatened. When Nori laughed harder, Fili told him, “Go ahead and laugh it up. We’ll see how funny it is when you have to go to the hospital to have a minion costume removed from your ass.”

Dwalin turned red and muttered, “I was only trying to help.”

With some difficulty, Nori got his laughter under control. He hugged Dwalin and said, “I know, baby. Let’s face it though. Costuming and the routines aren’t exactly your area of expertise. Stick to what you know.”

“All I know is throwing people out on their ear if they get out of hand,” Dwalin groused, but hugged Nori back.

“That’s not true,” Fili told him. “I can do my act and know that I’m safe when you’re out there. I never worry about anything bad happening. I know you’ve got things under control.”

Looking mollified, Dwalin kissed Nori’s forehead and stepped back. “It’s good to hear you have confidence in my team, Fili. I better get back to it, though. See you on stage.” He gave a wave and left.

Nori snickered and asked Fili, “Makes the superhero idea sound better, doesn’t it?”

“Still not doing that either,” Fili said. “Now are you going to help with my hair or what?”

The hair today was a simple ponytail, low and hanging down his back. The makeup was minimal too. Violet eyeliner and black mascara, both waterproof. A hint of lip stain and he was done.

Tiny white shorts went on under his dark grey slacks. A white dress shirt that had snaps instead of buttons was next, and after he tucked it in he checked in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t a weird lump of bunched up cloth showing anywhere. A light grey vest with a white paisley pattern fit tight enough that he had to roll his shoulders a couple of times to settle it in place. A lilac tie for a dash of color then he straightened his collar. He ran his hands down his front to smooth out any wrinkles before putting on the suit jacket that matched the slacks. A pair of dress shoes and a fedora with a light grey hatband completed the look. A quick twirl in front of the mirror, and his reflection could have been dressed to be a groomsman in a wedding. He angled the hat down over his eyes a bit.

Nori stuck his head in the dressing room and asked, “Are you about ready?”

Holding his hands out to his sides, Fili asked, “How do I look?”

“Very expensive,” Nori leered at him.

“Then I’m ready,” Fili said.

“Good,” Nori said, now all business. “You go on in three.”

Fili nodded, and followed Nori out of the dressing room. They skirted past stagehands and boxes of equipment. Tonight’s show wasn’t on the same stage as before. This stage had a special setup, with a tile backdrop and flooring. On either side there were raised platforms where he could sit or stand. It also had a catwalk with a stereotypical pole at the end. The staff jokingly called it the dick stage, because if you looked at it from an overhead angle, it had the silhouette of a crudely drawn penis.

Fili stopped in the wings and waited. Nori went around to the DJ booth and gave the signal. The music stopped, and the lights in the club were lowered. This act didn’t get an introduction. There was a brief round of applause from the audience. Fili waited for it to become quiet, and then he walked on to the stage. When he reached the middle, he stopped and faced the audience.

A spotlight lit him and ‘Ex’s and Oh’s’ by Elle King started to play. He couldn’t see the crowd, but smiled when he heard the cheering. It sounded like a full house again tonight.

He pushed the hat back on his head so his face could be seen. He made a show of tugging at his sleeves and straightening the cuffs, and then he walked to one of the elevated sections. He sat down on the edge of it with his legs splayed wide. He slid his tie free, pulling it out to the side before catching it in both hands. He brought it up and bit it, wrapping it around his head for a beat. Now he knew everyone in the audience was imagining him gagged. He flung the tie away and bit his lip.

He kicked off his shoes and stood up. He undulated his whole body, then took two steps and did a spin while he unbuttoned his jacket. He took off his hat and held it up to let it roll down his arm. He popped his arm straight and the hat flew up and he caught it in his other hand before throwing it aside. It looked easy enough, but he had practiced that little maneuver for hours before he got it right.

Another spinning step and the jacket slid from his shoulders to be discarded. A few more dancing steps and he was at the pole. He grabbed it with one hand, leaning to the side while he removed the hair tie with the other, shaking his hair out to fall in golden waves around his shoulders. Holding the pole with both hands now, he leaned back and slid down until his hair brushed the floor, then stood back up, rubbing against the pole.

He took a step back and then jumped up, catching the pole with one hand and crooking one knee around it, allowing the momentum to spin him as he slid down. When he hit the ground, he fell forward on to his hands and knees, rolling his hips before rising to his knees. He threw his head back and kept rocking his hips as he unbuttoned the vest.

Once it was removed and tossed aside, he sprang up and grabbed the pole again. Holding it with both hands, he let his upper body fall back as he lifted his legs and spread them in a wide V. He closed his legs, locking his ankles around the pole before letting go with his hands. He planted his hands on the ground and kicked off with his legs. When his feet hit the ground, he used the motion to push up with his hands and did a flip. As soon as his feet were back on the ground, he leapt at the pole again, catching it with the crook of his arm and spinning around.

He stopped, facing the audience, feet planted wide and back against the pole. He slid down, running his hands down his chest and palming his cock through his pants. As he stood back up, he unbuttoned the slacks. He reached over his head and grabbed the pole with one hand while he slid the other into his shorts and made a show of adjusting himself. A whistle sounded from the crowd and he blew a kiss in that direction.

A spin and two dancing steps towards the back of the stage, then he stopped and unzipped the slacks. Another shuffling dance move and he was back to the main part of the stage. With his back to the audience, he rocked his hips and slid the slacks off. He kicked them out of the way and now he was clad only in the white shorts and dress shirt. As the song ended, he slapped his palms against the back of the stage, legs wide in a spread eagle position.

‘Worth It’ by Fifth Harmony started playing, and at the same time the shower system started. His clothes turned transparent under the water and a cheer came from the crowd. Fili smiled and made a mental note to thank the stagehands for making sure the water was the right temperature. Last time he did this act, the water was so cold he had a difficult time keeping a hard on.

That wasn’t a problem now. He spun and faced the crowd and caught the waistband of his shorts with his thumbs. Rocking his hips from side to side, he pulled the wet shorts down and off, throwing them to the side. The tail of the dress shirt hung down low enough to cover him to the top of his thighs, but the wet material left nothing to the imagination. He pulled it away but when he released it, the shirt slapped back against his body and molded itself to his erection.

He threw back his head, pushing his hair back away from his face before running his hands down his chest. Reaching under the shirt, he stroked his cock a few times before turning around. He ran his hands over his hips, across his ass, and down the back of his legs before retracing the route, pulling the tail of the shirt up around his waist.

He twirled under the water, wet hair flying, and faced the crowd once more. He jerked the shirt open and peeled it off, letting it fall to the ground. Now he was completely naked.

Leaning back, he pressed one hand against the tile behind him. The other hand ran down his chest and stomach, and started to stroke his cock. He imagined how he must look, water running down his body, gleaming under the light, eyes open looking out into the crowd. He moved his hand faster and he bared his teeth. Sucking in a hissing breath, he took his hand from the wall and curved it under the head of his cock. A few more strokes and he came into his cupped hand. Before he finished his orgasm, he raised the hand to his mouth and licked his palm in a broad swipe. He slid his two middle fingers into his mouth and took his time sucking them clean.

He still couldn’t see the crowd because of the lights, but he could hear them cheer and applaud as he took a bow. He flipped his wet hair back out of his face and gave a tired smile before exiting the stage.

His robe was there waiting along with a couple of folded towels. He dried off with one before putting the robe on, then wrapped his hair up in the other. He went back to the dressing room and flopped into his chair.

Nori came in with a wide grin. “Excellent job as always! We need to use the wet stage more, I think.”

“We’d have to invest in more outfits. Besides, if we do it too much, it gets predictable,” Fili pointed out.

“Eh, true,” Nori shrugged. “Anyway, you have a private dance waiting in room four.”

Fili nodded, pulling the towel from his head. He shook his hair out, but didn’t do anything else to it. He dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with strategically placed tears over a pair of blue shorts and the customary G-string. A quick glance in the mirror told him his waterproof makeup was still holding up, and he headed to room four.

He padded in on bare feet, but the smile fell from his face when he didn’t see anyone sitting in the chair. He sighed, but it wasn’t the first time a customer had bailed. Sometimes they were overcome with nerves and left. Before he could turn to leave, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. He whirled around but the sharp remark died on his lips when he saw who it was.

“I don’t think I got my money’s worth last time, _Phoenix,_ ” Kili snarled.

Fili fell back a step from the fury in Kili’s eyes. He’d never seen his brother look so angry before.

Kili took a step towards him, and Fili backed up again. It only seemed to make Kili angrier. He ground out, “What, you’re shy all of a sudden? You weren’t too shy up on stage.”

Fili’s back hit the wall. He was out of room to retreat. Trying to defuse the situation, he kept his voice low and calm as he said, “I can explain.”

Kili leaned against the wall, a hand on either side of Fili’s head. “Oh yeah, please, explain this to me. How about you start with how long you’ve been lying to me about your work?”

Before Fili could reply, a thundering knock rattled the door in its frame. This situation was about to go from bad to worse.

“Fuck off!” Kili shouted over his shoulder before returning his attention to Fili.

Fili pushed at Kili, trying to get past him. Kili caught his arm and pinned him against the wall.

“Kili, I need to open the door,” Fili said.

“They can fucking wait their turn!” Kili shouted into his face.

A key rattled in the door and Dwalin strode in. He stopped directly behind Kili and said, “You have about three seconds to let go of him before I put you into a world of hurt.”

Fili was shaking his head, trying to signal he was okay.

Kili didn’t look back, he just snarled, “He’s my brother.”

“Whatever gets you off, kid. But now it’s time for you to go.” Dwalin grabbed Kili’s shoulder. Kili jerked away and spun to face Dwalin.

“Dwalin, wait! He really is my brother,” Fili yelled, hoping to forestall any violence.

Dwalin’s eyebrows popped up in surprise and he looked at Fili. When Fili nodded, he looked back at Kili and scowled. “I don’t care. Right now you’re my dancer, and he put his hands on you, which makes him my problem. I don’t like problems.”

Kili took a step towards Dwalin. Before he could do anything, Fili grabbed his arm and told him, “Go home, Kili. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Clenching his hands into fists, Kili insisted, “I’ll wait for you to get home.”

Fili let him go, but told him, “No, we can talk tomorrow. After we’ve slept and had some time to cool off. I promise. Okay?”

“Fine,” Kili said, and pressed his lips together so hard they turned white. He stalked around Dwalin and left the room.

Dwalin paid him no mind, instead focusing on Fili. “Are you hurt?”

“Good question,” Fili muttered.

“Are you hurt physically, I mean? Do you need a doctor?” Dwalin took Fili’s hand and inspected the wrist Kili had pinned to the wall.

Fili let him look, but said, “No, I’m not hurt.”

Dwalin gave him a serious look. “I understand he’s your brother, but he can’t come in here acting like that. If it happens again, things will not end well for him.”

“I know. It won’t happen again. He didn’t know I work here,” Fili explained.

“He lives with you, right? Are you safe to go home?”

“For fuck’s sake, Dwalin! He isn’t going to beat me!” Fili pulled his hand back and gave Dwalin an exasperated look.

Dwalin was unimpressed. “Do you know how many times I’ve heard that? Or how many stories I’ve heard about someone falling down stairs or running into a door? Sometimes people react badly when they discover what their loved ones do to put food on the table. And forgive me for pointing it out, but your brother wasn’t exactly the picture of patience and understanding.”

“He’ll calm down by morning.” Fili sighed at Dwalin’s doubtful look. “I’ll be fine.”

Dwalin looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead he just shook his head and left the room.

Fili sat in the chair and raked his hair back from his face. He loved his job and his coworkers, he really did. The club was small enough that they all knew one another, and looked out for each other. It was almost a family. And he knew that by this time tomorrow, the rumor mill would have spread this story to every last employee. There’s no telling what sort of embellishments will be added, either. Almost certainly people will think Kili abused him. He wanted to tell Kili about his job and introduce him to his coworkers, but never like this.

He sighed, and dragged himself back to the dressing room. At least he was done for the night and he had the next few days off. Maybe the drama will blow over before he came back to work. As he was changing into his street clothes, Nori came in.

Nori leaned against the counter and stuck his hands in his pockets. Without looking at Fili, he said, “Dwalin told me your brother showed up.”

Fili nodded and pulled his shirt on. When he looked up, Nori was holding something out to him. Fili held out his hand and Nori dropped a key into it. He asked, “What’s this for?”

“It’s the spare key to my place,” Nori replied.

“I don’t need it.” He tried to hand it back.

Nori refused and stuck his hands back in his pockets. “Keep it anyway. Just in case.”

“Dwalin misunderstood what he saw. Kili’s not like that.”

Now Nori looked at him. “Nobody’s like that until suddenly they are. I told you what my brother did when I came out.”

Nori’s older brother did not take the news well. He was forbidden to go to his childhood home, and he had to sneak around if he wanted to see his younger brother. It was a sore subject still.

“I’m sorry,” Fili told him. He knew this was dredging up bad memories for Nori.

“It’s not your fault. I’m just worried for you,” Nori waved the apology away.

“Kili would never hurt me,” Fili told him, holding out the key again.

Nori ignored the key, instead asking, “Do you know how many exotic dancers have to deal with some sort of violence?” When Fili shook his head no, Nori went on. “All of them. Almost 100% deal with some sort of assault. Guess how many of those assaults are domestic violence. Over half. Keep the key, even if you never have to use it. But know that you can, any day, any time. Even if you just want a place to go and drink a beer in peace. Okay?”

Fili nodded. “Thank you.”

Nori gave him a bright grin. “Yeah, well, I need to keep my superstar in good working condition, don’t I?”

He wasn’t fooled by the smile, but Fili returned it anyway. “You bet.”

Nori gave a little wave and started to leave. Before he went out the door, he paused and said over his shoulder, “Why don’t you text me tomorrow night? Let me know you aren’t locked in a closet or dead in a ditch somewhere. Cool?”

“I will.” Fili rolled his eyes, but it was nice knowing someone cared. Even if that care was misplaced in this case.

“Good luck.” With that, Nori left.

Fili sighed. He was probably going to need all the luck he could get.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Fili got home, the apartment was quiet. Kili’s bedroom door was shut, but Fili could see the flicker of the television or computer under the door. He hesitated for a long moment, debating if he should knock or not. In the end, he decided to wait until tomorrow. A little more time for both of them to cool off couldn’t hurt.

Fili went to bed but couldn’t get to sleep. Yet again, he kept seeing Kili’s face in his mind’s eye. Only this time the eyes were dark from anger, not desire. Kili had been furious at the club.

He had no idea what he was going to tell Kili in the morning. The truth obviously, since his secret was out. It would be nice to be able to talk about his job without having to lie. Maybe he’d be able to have Nori and Dwalin come over for dinner one day. He could show them their fears are unfounded. He could show Kili that his coworkers are nice people, too. Well, when there weren’t yelling and threats involved, anyway.

He knew there’d be a certain amount of groveling he’d have to do for lying to Kili about something so big. A simple apology wouldn’t cover it. He had to admit, he’d be just as angry if he was in Kili’s shoes. He’d have to explain why he kept it a secret for so long.

Fili rolled over and punched at his pillow. He didn’t want Kili to be ashamed of him. It felt bad enough when he was introduced to Kili’s college classmates as a plain factory worker. How was it going to feel when he introduced “my brother, the stripper”? Some of Kili’s classmates already looked down on Fili. Not Kili’s friends; he wouldn’t tolerate that. But some of the people that came over to study or work on a group project. Fili knew and tried not to let it bother him. He thought it bothered Kili sometimes, though.

Someone had given Kili the idea that exotic dancers were also prostitutes. It was a common misconception but he still didn’t want to have to explain it to everyone. And like it or not, Kili’s friends were going to have the same idea.

Maybe he should think about finding another job. He rolled over and kicked the blanket away. Let’s face it, dancers have a limited shelf life. It isn’t like he’d be doing it until he retired. But he liked his job. He got along with his coworkers, he made enough money for them to live comfortably while still being able to pay for Kili’s tuition, and once Kili was out of school Fili planned to start putting more aside and seeing about making some investments. And judging from his customers, he had plenty of time left onstage. The admiration and reactions of the audience were just very large perks.

That led to thinking of the desire on Kili’s face during his dance, and Fili’s fantasy in the shower. He’d been trying to not think about any of that. Those were thoughts that needed to be locked away and buried as deep as he could get them. It was a mistake, and he’d happily spend the rest of his life pretending it never happened. He wasn’t going to bring the private dance up, and hoped Kili felt the same way.

He flipped onto his back with a grunt. Of course, now that was all he could think about. How it felt when Kili was rubbing oil down his chest. How Kili’s pupils had blown wide with lust. How Kili’s thumbs had traced little designs on the insides of his knees. How easy it would have been to slide forward in Kili’s lap, slot their bodies together, and do as Kili wanted.

Yeah, and betray Kili’s trust even more than he already has. And this was his little brother he was thinking about. True, his little brother wasn’t so little anymore, instead a full grown man taller than Fili. That didn’t change the basic facts. He’d cut off his own arm before he pressured Kili into anything like that.

With a sigh, he rolled over onto his side again. He pulled a pillow from behind his head, clutching it to his chest. Closing his eyes, he ran over as many song lyrics as he could think of while he ignored his half hard cock. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep.

***

The next day, Fili felt like he’d been hit by a bus. Emotional turmoil, lack of sleep, and stress had left him achy and tired. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt, and staggered to the kitchen.

The coffeepot was on and full. He poured a mug and drank half of it black, scalding his tongue. He added a little cream and sugar and topped it back up before sitting at the table.

He was starting to feel more human when the front door opened. Kili walked in, carrying his bicycling helmet and wearing his performance shorts and cycling jersey. Kili paused for a second before going to his room to put away the helmet. Fili realized he was staring at the way the clothes hugged Kili like a second skin, accenting broad shoulders and long legs. He dropped his gaze to his mug.

Since becoming adults, Kili and he were matched in strength, more or less. Kili preferred to ride his bike while Fili preferred to swim, but they worked out at the gym or the complex’s exercise room together. Kili had gone away to summer camp one year and came back with a love of archery. Fili had taken up martial arts, and later took dancing lessons. They both kept up with their hobbies and it kept them in shape.

Kili came into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He chugged half of it in front of the open door. He looked exactly like what he was: a successful college student, hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, cooling off from a strenuous bike ride. Fili felt like a slob slumped over his coffee mug, hair going everywhere from tossing and turning all night, wearing nothing but his sweats. He didn’t even have on underwear.

After closing the fridge, Kili leaned against the counter and said, “So, you’re up.”

Fili bit back a sarcastic comment and nodded. He wasn’t awake enough for this conversation yet. Then again, he didn’t know when he’d ever be ready for it. He said, “Thanks for making coffee.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted some too.” Kili got his own mug. After pouring and fixing his coffee to his taste, he sat down at the table across from Fili.

“So,” Kili said.

“Yeah,” Fili said. He could see that Kili was struggling to find the right words. Having pity, he said, “Do you have any questions?”

Kili gave him a sharp look and asked, “Were you ever working in a factory?”

“Yes,” Fili answered and nodded.

“How long have you been working in that club?”

“A couple of years now.”

“Does anyone else know?”

Fili shrugged and said, “If they do, no one’s mentioned it to me.”

“Why did you start working there?”

“I needed the money.”

Kili took a sip of his coffee. He stared into his cup and asked in a low voice, “Because of me?”

“That’s one reason I started.”

“Well then quit!” Kili jumped up, pushing his chair back.

Fili crossed his arms over his chest and said, “What about your tuition?”

“I can get loans.” Kili started to pace back and forth in the small kitchen.

“And what about the apartment?”

“I’ll pick up more hours at work. I can chip in more.”

“And what about homework? Studying? Going out with your friends? Anything else that takes any time to do, like say, sleeping?”

“Other people make it work!”

“Other people are still paying off loans when they are forty,” Fili pointed out and then sighed. He leaned forward and braced his arms on the table. “You’re overlooking a very important point here, Kili.”

“What?” Kili snapped.

“This isn’t about you.”

Kili froze and looked at Fili with an expression of hurt shock. He looked like the idea had never occurred to him.

Before Kili could say anything, Fili went on. “It’s my job. I make decent money at it, enough to pay for all of this and your tuition too. I’m good at it and I enjoy it.”

“Oh I bet.” Kili gave him a dirty look. “Do you at least use condoms?”

Fili slammed his fist on the table, making the mugs and Kili jump. He couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice as he said, “I’m saying this once only, so listen close. I’m an entertainer. I don’t have sex with people for money. But even if I did, it wouldn’t be any of your business.”

Kili had the grace to look embarrassed. He sat back down and said, “You’re my brother. I’m always going to be concerned if you might get hurt.”

“I don’t do anything where I might get hurt at work.” Fili rose and went to refill his mug.

Kili stayed sitting at the table and asked, “Well, what do you do, exactly?”

Fili returned and sat back down before answering. “I perform on stage. I’ve waited tables. Sometimes, if no one is performing, I’ll mingle and sit around and chat with the patrons. I also do stuff like help place the liquor order for the bar, or make a bank run, or go and file paperwork. It’s a business like anything else.”

Kili nodded and thought for a second before quietly asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Now it was Fili’s turn to stare at his coffee mug. “I wanted to avoid this sort of reaction, I guess. And I didn’t want you to be ashamed of me.”

“I’d never be ashamed of you, Fee.” Kili held out a hand.

Fili reached for it. Instead of a handshake like he was expecting, Kili held it with both of his own.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me the truth,” Kili continued. He ran a thumb across Fili’s knuckles.

That thumb tracing circles on the inside of his knee flashed in Fili’s mind before he banished the thought. He fought the urge to jerk his hand away, instead twisting his wrist so they were more shaking hands, and less holding them. Kili hadn’t held his hand since they were children. He didn’t know what brought the urge on now, but Fili didn’t ask. Instead he said, “I’m sorry I lied to you about it.”

Kili gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. After another sweep of his thumb across Fili’s knuckles, he let go and stood up. He turned and put his mug in the sink as he said, “All’s forgiven if you buy me lunch.”

“Sure,” Fili said. He looked at his hand, still uncertain what that was about, but then decided to let it go. They didn’t fight much so maybe it was a weird moment of regression or something. Whatever, he wasn’t going to ask. Instead he asked, “What about burgers?”

“Oh no, you aren’t getting off that easy. I expect steak, at the very least. Maybe with lobster, too,” Kili said and shot a grin over his shoulder. “Definitely dessert.”

After a glance at the clock, Fili shrugged. “Steak doesn’t sound bad, actually.”

Kili looked at him with surprise. “Really?”

Fili smiled at the look. He didn’t eat a lot of meat on workdays because sometimes it made him bloat. He was off for the next few days, though. “Really. Just give me time to shower and get dressed.”

“Okay.” Kili turned back to the sink and started rinsing out the coffee pot.

Fili went back to his room. Before he got in the shower, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Nori. _Letting you know I spoke with my brother. We made up and he isn’t angry anymore._

_Good,_ came the quick reply. _So I’ll see you for your shift tonight?_

He frowned at the phone. _I’m supposed to be off tonight._

_Yeah you are. Sorry. I figured your brother wouldn’t know that and I wanted to make sure it’s you._

Fili took a quick selfie with his eyes crossed, tongue sticking out, fist by his face, middle finger raised. He sent it to Nori with the message, _Proof enough for you?_

_Holy shit, did you get attacked by birds? Brush your hair! D says hi too btw._

_Hi back. And I’m getting ready to take a shower._

_Aw, you could have sent a pic from that, you know._

_Perv. I’m going to enjoy my days off now. TTYL._

Fili tossed his phone on to his bed and headed into his bathroom. His steps felt lighter. Kili had forgiven him for lying. Now he didn’t have to hide his job all the time. All was right in his world.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili got his surf and turf, but Fili was content with a steak and a few bites of Kili’s massive hot fudge brownie sundae. Fili watched Kili polish it off with a little awe. It was a good thing they didn’t fight often or he’d have to find another job to be able to afford the make-up meals.

At home again, they decided to watch a movie. Fili stretched out on the couch with the best of intentions. However, the combination of an overfull stomach and the previous night’s lack of sleep had him dozing off before the end of the opening credits.

When he woke up, Fili was face down in the cushions with a light blanket thrown over him. The movie was over but a sitcom was on with the volume low for background noise. He groaned and sat up.

“Have a nice nap?” Kili asked from the kitchen table. His laptop was sitting in front of him and he peered around it at Fili.

Fili flapped a hand in Kili’s direction and headed to the bathroom. He shouldn’t have napped for so long. It left him feeling groggy and slow. After he finished up, he glanced at the clock. It was still afternoon, early enough to enjoy the day. He changed into his swim trunks and threw his hair into a messy braid before heading back to the living room.

“I’m going to the pool,” he told Kili.

That got Kili’s attention. He snapped his laptop shut and said, “Wait up. I’ll go with you.”

While Kili was changing, Fili grabbed a couple of the old towels they kept for outdoor use. He slipped on a pair of huarache sandals and he was ready.

Kili didn’t agree. He frowned at Fili before ducking into the bathroom and reemerging with a bottle of sunscreen. He waved it at Fili and said, “Turn around, I’ll get your back.”

Fili sighed but pulled the end of his braid out of the way and turned so Kili could apply the lotion. If he spent any length of time in the sun without sunblock, he’d turned the same color as Kili’s lunch. A tan might be sexy on stage but a burn wasn’t.

Kili squirted a thick line of lotion across Fili’s shoulders and started smoothing it down his back. The chill of it made him break out in gooseflesh. Kili must have noticed because he squirted another large dollop on Fili’s neck with a chuckle.

“Brat,” Fili said without rancor.

With another laugh, Kili went back to smearing the lotion around. After making sure Fili’s back was covered, he said, “Turn around and I’ll get your chest. I used way too much.”

Fili obliged, turning and flipping his braid out of the way. Kili started spreading lotion across his shoulders and down his arms. Fili watched and then looked up and caught a glimpse of Kili’s face.

Kili was watching his hands too, with a look of intent concentration. He also had a light blush dusting his cheeks and turning the tips of his ears pink. He ran his hands back up Fili’s arms and bit his lip.

Kili with a bottle of oil flashed in Fili’s mind. He felt his face start to flame and looked down, but seeing Kili’s hands pressed against his skin was no help. His traitorous body started to respond and he stepped back out of Kili’s reach.

“Thanks, I’m good,” Fili muttered.

“I didn’t get your stomach,” Kili said and waved the bottle of sunscreen at him. He looked Fili up and down before giving him a smile. “Or your legs.”

Damn Kili and that stupid smile. That’s the same smile he gave Fili when they were on stage. Fili clutched the towels to his chest and squeaked, “No! I’m good, this is good, thanks.”

“If you’re sure,” Kili said before raking Fili up and down with his eyes again.

Now he had to be doing it on purpose, the little shit. Rather than try and respond and probably embarrass himself, Fili skirted around Kili and headed for the door. He most definitely wasn’t going to bring up that night. He wasn’t even going to think about that night anymore. Kili followed on his heels.

There were a few kids at the community pool, with their moms on chairs relaxing in the sun. Fili skirted around the deep end and tossed the towels on a table. Kili kicked off his flip-flops and turned to watch a little boy splashing in the shallow end. He started to say something, but before he could get a word out Fili shoved him into the pool.

Kili came up sputtering and wide eyed. He flung his hair back out of his face and glared at Fili. “Oh, that’s it.”

With a laugh, Fili skipped away from the water Kili threw in his direction. He kicked off his shoes and dove into the pool, dodging Kili’s outstretched arm.

That started an epic splash battle between the brothers that ended up drawing the children into it too. Fili wound up with the small boy sitting on his shoulders, splashing everyone and screeching at the top of his lungs while Fili spun them in circles. When Kili admitted defeat, Fili lifted the child like a trophy before dropping him back into the safety of the shallow end.

“Maybe you should put out a tip jar,” Kili muttered beside him.

Fili looked over to see Kili scowling. Following the direction of Kili’s glare, Fili saw the mothers had retreated to a safe distance to be out of splashing range. Now that the roughhousing was over, they were less interested in watching the children and more interested in watching the men. Fili pushed his hair back from his face, arching his back and pushing out his chest. He tilted his head and gave them a professional smile. One giggled and looked away, but the other met his eyes and returned the smile.

Kili slapped Fili’s arm and told him, “Stop flirting!”

Fili gave the bold one a wink before shifting his attention to Kili. “What? There are two of them. Maybe we could go on a double date.”

Kili shifted his glare to Fili. “You know I’m not interested in women like that. Besides, they have kids.”

“So? I said a date, not marriage,” Fili said. “They wouldn’t take the kids on a date.”

With a hurt look, Kili turned away and dove under the water.

Fili stared after him a moment, unable to decipher that look. With an internal shrug, he turned back to the women and gave them another smile. Before he could do anything else, however, Kili swept his feet out from under him. Fili went under with a startled squawk.

That set off another round of wrestling and dunking. Eventually they wound up clinging to the side of the pool, breathless and tired. Fili closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms, letting his legs drift behind him. Kili pushed up out of the water to sit on the edge.

There was a note of satisfaction in Kili’s voice when he said, “Looks like your potential girlfriend left.”

Fili didn’t bother opening his eyes. He waved a hand and said, “A date doesn’t make someone into a partner.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us flit from date to date like you, Mr. Social-Butterfly. Some of us tend to date people we think might make a good partner.” Kili kicked the water.

“And some of us aren’t interested in finding a lifetime commitment. Some of us are just having fun.”

“Whatever.” Kili heaved a sigh.

The sound had Fili opening his eyes and peering up at Kili with concern. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. You almost ready to head back?” Kili smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Fili nodded and pushed up to the side of the pool. He sat beside Kili and told him, “I’m glad we did this. I had fun today.”

“Me too,” Kili agreed. His smile looked more genuine when he suggested, “Maybe we can actually watch that movie now, instead of sleeping through it.”

“Brat.” Fili flicked a few drops of water at Kili before getting up to get the towels.

Back at the apartment, after they both changed into loungewear – shorts and an old shirt from a concert for Fili, pajama pants and the matching shirt for Kili – they decided on popcorn and sodas for movie snacks. Kili was grabbing the drinks while Fili leaned on the counter, waiting for the microwave to ding. He bent over to peer in the window, making sure the popcorn wasn’t smoking or something.

From behind him Kili said, “Hey, don’t forget the... never mind, I can grab it.”

Before Fili could ask what, there was a warm hand on his hip. Kili was a warm weight against his back pressing him into the counter. Kili reached into the cabinet over his head, retrieved the weird powdered cheese he liked on his popcorn, and stepped back.

“I’ll go get it ready,” Kili said and went into the living room.

Fili didn’t reply. He was too busy trying to deal with the way it felt like his skin caught fire. He closed his eyes and tried to will what seemed to be a full body blush into submission. Kili had never done anything like that before. Maybe a hand on his shoulder or waist for balance, but not his hip. Certainly not while pressing against him almost head to toe. What was that about?

He risked a glance over his shoulder. Kili caught the look and gave him a smile. Fili turned away under the guise of checking on the popcorn once more but his cover was blown when the microwave dinged and he was startled.  

“Put it in a bowl,” Kili called.

Not trusting his voice, Fili didn’t reply. He just did as Kili asked and poured the bag of popcorn into a bowl. He carried it with him and sat down, setting it down to grab the throw from the back of the couch.

“Good idea! It’s a little chilly in here.” Kili scooted over next to Fili, close enough to be a line of heat against his thigh. After tugging the throw around his legs too, Kili reached over and grabbed the popcorn. He settled it in his lap and gave Fili a bright smile. “Ready?”

Fili nodded and Kili hit the button on the remote to start the movie. Kili shook the popcorn bowl, offering some to Fili, but then settled it back between his legs. Fili frowned at him but Kili ignored it. Never one to back away from a dare, Fili reached over and grabbed a handful of kernels.

Hopefully Kili wouldn’t want to discuss details about whatever this movie was. All Fili knew was that there was a lot of shouting and explosions. He also knew that whenever he reached over to get more popcorn, their thighs would brush together under the blanket. He knew that Kili still smelled of chlorine and sunshine from their swim. Kili’s pajamas were softer than they looked, too. Kili did a little laugh under his breath every time the characters said something goofy, and it made Fili smile.

And he knew he had no right whatsoever to be so focused on his baby brother. He hadn’t been so hyper-aware of someone since dating in high school. That comparison made him feel even worse. This was Kili, not some random person, and this was not a date. He shouldn’t be wondering if Kili’s lips were as soft as they looked, or what Kili’s skin tasted like.

Oblivious to Fili’s internal strife, Kili briefly leaned into him, bumping their shoulders together. He said, “The movie wasn’t bad but I don’t think I’ll go out of my way to watch it again. What are we doing for supper?”

Fili tried to ignore how the end of Kili’s hair was tickling his arm as he replied, “I’m not real hungry. Let’s just do sandwiches or something.”

Kili turned to face him and suggested, “I can make us some grilled cheese if you like.”

“That would be great,” Fili said. He realized he was staring at Kili’s mouth when Kili licked his lips and he caught himself mirroring the gesture. Enough was enough. He stood up and said, “I still smell like the pool. I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay. Make it quick. I’ll start the sandwiches.” Kili stood too, and stretched his arms over his head with a groan.

Fili stared at the gap between shirt and pants that exposed Kili’s stomach. It would be so easy to drop to his knees and place a kiss there, or lick the trail of hair that he saw below Kili’s navel. He closed his eyes and turned away. Disgusted by his own thoughts, Fili fled the room.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The message alert sounded on Fili’s phone signifying a text from Nori. _Mass message: It’s feeding time at the zoo. Come and get it, kittens!_

Fili rolled his eyes. Nori would never say “Come pick up your check, payroll is ready” like a normal person. He was far too paranoid for that. Then again, they had one dancer who lost almost everything to a controlling boyfriend. No one could steal a check if they didn’t know it existed so maybe Nori had a valid point.

Usually Fili would leave his check at work until he went in for his next shift. Nori would lock it in the office safe and no one would mess with it. Usually it wasn’t coming up on Kili’s birthday, though. A little extra money on hand wouldn’t hurt anything. He already had Kili’s gifts but a night out could get expensive.

He had to admit that he wanted to introduce Kili to Nori and Dwalin, too. They were all important people in his life. Nori and Dwalin were more than coworkers, they were also his friends. The club was closed to the public right now. It might be a good thing for Kili to see it when the atmosphere was less charged. It could help him understand that it is just a business, like any other bar.

He went and knocked on Kili’s bedroom door. “I’m going to go pick up my check. Do you want to come with me?”

The door opened and Kili’s head popped out. He looked surprised as he asked, “Go with you to your work?”

“Work is usually where the check comes from, yes.” Fili nodded.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. So, do you want to tag along or what?”

“Let me get ready.” Kili gave a bright smile before he shut the door in Fili’s face.

Fili chuckled under his breath at Kili’s eagerness. It felt nice not having to hide anymore. Kili didn’t seem to be harboring any resentment either, so that made it even better. He headed back to his room to get dressed.

Kili was quiet and uneasily fidgeted in the car on the way over. Fili pulled into the small parking lot at the back of the club and parked. Before he got out he had mercy and told Kili, “You don’t have to go in with me if you don’t want. I’ll just run in and grab my check and we can go.”

“Are they going to be mad you brought me?” Kili was picking at imaginary lint on his pants and didn’t look up.

“Why would anyone be mad?”

“The bouncer wasn’t too thrilled with me the last time I was here,” Kili said in a low voice.

“Well, you did act like an ass and tell him to fuck off,” Fili pointed out. Hazel eyes full of insecurity flashed his way, and he sighed and continued. “Dwalin was just doing his job. He won’t hold it against you. You can meet him when he’s not in work mode and see for yourself.”

Kili took a deep breath, gathered his resolve, and got out of the car. Fili led the way to the back entrance and used his key to open it.

“You even have a key?” Kili asked.

“Yep,” Fili said. “Sometimes I come in and start opening, or someone needs to be here to accept a delivery.”

Kili made a thoughtful sound and followed Fili through the back of the club.

Nori and Dwalin were in the front. Nori was on one of the stages and Dwalin stood on the floor, both of them staring at a large metal circle hanging from a thick chain.

“I think it should be higher,” Dwalin was saying.

“Not everyone has long arms like you, Gigantor. We won’t be able to reach it if it’s too high,” Nori said.

“I thought you liked my arms,” Dwalin said as he raised one of the arms in question and flexed. Nori made a noise that was probably supposed to be a growl and waggled his eyebrows.

“Can’t you two put the flirting on pause for one afternoon?” Fili called as he and Kili came out of the back.

“Never! I wasn’t expecting you in today, Fili,” Nori said, but stopped short when he saw Kili. “Oh, and you brought company. Who’s this?”

“This is my brother, Kili. Kili, that’s Nori and you’ve sort of met Dwalin,” Fili gestured to each of them in turn.

Kili turned pink and said, “Yeah, hi. Sorry about the other night.”

“No worries, it’s already forgotten.” Dwalin stepped forward and stuck out his hand. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

Kili muttered something and shook Dwalin’s hand, still pink.

Nori squatted on the edge of the stage and shook Kili’s hand too. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Kili. I’m glad to meet you.”

Blush deepening, Kili said, “Nothing bad, I hope?” He shot a sideways glance at Dwalin.

“Only good things,” Nori assured him before turning to Fili. “Since you’re here, tell me if you think the ring should be higher.”

Fili hopped up on stage and stood by Nori for a moment, looking at the hoop, before saying, “Only one way to be sure.” He nudged Nori out of the way and then jumped up, grabbing the chain and pulling up to sit in the middle of the hoop. He turned sideways, cocking one knee up and hooking an ankle around the hoop, letting the other leg hang down. After a glance at the ground he said, “We’ll probably want it a little higher during a performance. I’d rather not crack a finger on the ground if I’m not paying attention.”

Dwalin shot a vindicated look at Nori.

Nori ignored it and told Fili, “If we get it too high it’ll be a hassle to get on it.”

“Put it on a winch,” Fili suggested. “Have it flat on the ground at the beginning of the show. We can have one of the stagehands raise it during the performance.”

“Think you can come up with a routine?”

“Sure,” Fili said, swinging his leg back and forth. “Let me think about it a bit.”

“I don’t see how you’re supposed to take off your clothes on a swing,” Kili interjected.

“It’s an aerialist’s hoop,” Fili told him. He fell back and caught the loop under the back of his knees while taking off his shirt in one fluid motion. After tossing the shirt at Kili, he straightened his legs in a wide V, catching the hoop with his ankles. He knocked on the stage with one knuckle. “Yeah, we need to raise it higher.” He placed both palms flat on the stage and flipped out of the loop. Once upright once more, he smiled at Kili and said, “You were saying?”

“Showoff,” Kili muttered, rolling his eyes. He was still pink, though. He threw the shirt at Fili.

Fili put it back on and adjusted his hair as he said, “So anyway, my check?”

“I put it in the office,” Nori replied and headed that way.

Fili followed him and watched as Nori unlocked his desk drawer. He pulled out Fili’s check and handed it over as he said, “So I guess everything’s okay at home? You worked things out?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Fili said. “He was just taken by surprise when he saw me working. We talked it over and we’re cool now.”

“What does he think about you working here?”

After tucking the check into his wallet, Fili answered, “He was worried I might get hurt or something. He hasn’t really said anything else.”

Nori made a thoughtful noise.

“What was that?” Fili asked.

“What?” Nori gave him an innocent look.

“That ‘hm’ noise. I know that noise.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nori smiled at him.

Fili put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

Nori sighed. “I just worry about you. That’s all.”

Fili dropped his pose and said, “You don’t need to worry, you know. I’m a big boy. I can handle myself.”

Nori started quivering his bottom lip. He heaved a dramatic sigh and said, “They grow up so fast.”

“Oh jeez.” Fili turned and walked out of the office.

Nori let out a fake sob and followed him. “See? You’re leaving the nest already!”

“Stop that!”

“Promise me you’ll call home at least once a week!” Nori draped himself over a table.

Kili cocked an eyebrow and looked at Fili.

Fili grabbed Kili’s arm and started pulling him toward the backstage area. “We’re leaving.”

“Our baby is leaving us!” Nori cried to Dwalin.

Dwalin was unimpressed. He crossed his arms and told Nori, “You’re making a horrible first impression. Stand up and say goodbye.”

Nori dropped the act and straightened up. He waved and said, “Goodbye Kili. It was nice to meet you.”

Kili gave a halfhearted wave as he followed Fili.

Fili called over his shoulder, “I’ll see you for my shift. Stay out of trouble.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Dwalin asked.

“Don’t you start!” Fili said, and then they reached the dubious safety of the backstage.

Once they were in the car, Kili gave Fili a sideways glance and said, “Your coworkers seem interesting.”

“If by interesting you mean insane, sure,” Fili grinned at him before pulling out and heading home.

Kili shrugged. “They seem nice at least.”

“They are. Nori and Dwalin are good friends. I’m glad you got to meet them.”

After a few minutes of silence, Kili asked, “Where did you learn to do all that stuff? Like with the aerialist’s hoop?”

“Gymnastics, dance lessons, and a lot of it’s improvised. Sometimes we’ll have an instructor swing by the club,” Fili explained. “I think next month we’re supposed to have classes in belly dancing.”

“Belly dancing?” Kili sounded intrigued, but had a faint blush again.

“Yeah. Want to join in?” Fili teased.

Kili’s blush went into full bloom as he stammered out, “I don’t think I’d be any good at it. You’ve always been more flexible than I am.”

“You could work on that.”

“No thanks. I’ll leave that up to you.”

Fili changed the subject. “Anyway, what do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?”

Kili bit his lip. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure, but don’t expect to do anything too elaborate with such short notice,” Fili warned him.

“No, I don’t want a big fuss or anything. I was hoping it would be just the two of us, actually.”

Fili glanced over before looking back at the road. A little surprised, he asked, “You don’t want Bofur or anyone coming with us?”

“No, just you and me, if that’s okay?”

Another quick glance showed Kili was blushing again. He’d been doing that a lot today. Fili didn’t mention it though. Instead he assured Kili, “Yeah, that’s fine with me. Anything you want to do, Kee. It’s your birthday after all.”

Kili gave him a brilliant smile that Fili couldn’t help but return. He flicked on the radio and they sang along the rest of the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili woke up early. After completing his morning ritual, he headed to the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and while it was brewing he pulled out everything to make blueberry muffins. They were only from a box but Kili liked them, and it was Kili’s birthday after all.

Once the muffins were in the oven, he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed his laptop from his room. Setting up on the kitchen table so he could keep an eye on the oven, he went to the Bottoms Up website and logged in. He started wading through his messages. Most were the standard mix of requests for dates, parties, and private dances. There were a couple of requests for articles of his clothing and one offer for a porno. There was also an offer to have his love-child that made him snort, since the one offering said he was a man.

The oven timer dinged, and he checked the muffins and pulled them out. After setting them on the baker’s rack to cool, he returned to the computer and started checking the forums. He was happy to see his phoenix routine was as popular as ever, as was his act on the wet stage. Maybe Nori was right and he should start doing more acts in the water. There are only so many things you can do on a slick tile floor before falling, though. Busting his ass in front of a crowd doesn’t sound fun.

He was finished with the work site and starting to browse videos of people working with aerialist loops when Kili stumbled into the kitchen. He watched with amusement as Kili got a cup of coffee before dropping into the seat across from him.

“Good morning,” Fili said.

Kili gave a grunt and took a sip of his coffee before replying. “Morning. Something smells good.”

“I made blueberry muffins.”

That made Kili perk up. “For me?”

“No, for my other brother who has a birthday today. Yes, of course for you. Happy birthday!” Fili got up and wrapped a muffin in a napkin before handing it to Kili.

“Thanks, Fee. You’re the best.” Kili inhaled deeply, sniffing the muffin before taking a small bite.

Fili leaned back against the counter, watching Kili nibble on the muffin. “Did you decide what you wanted to do tonight?”

Kili set the muffin down on the table before replying, “I thought we could go check out that new place. The one that plays the retro music?”

“Isn’t that a dance club?”

Kili started getting a faint blush across his cheeks. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, I’ve never been.” He started picking a blueberry out of the muffin with his fingernail.

Crossing his arms, Fili asked, “I thought you didn’t like dance clubs?”

Still giving the muffin his full attention, Kili mumbled, “I’m not a very good dancer. Maybe you can show me how.”

“Sure, I can do that,” Fili told him. Kili rewarded him with a smile as he went on, “We’re going out to eat first, though. Okay?”

“Okay!” Kili took a big bite, stuffing almost the entire muffin in his mouth.

Fili rolled his eyes and gave Kili a pat on the shoulder as he left the kitchen.

***

Fili had given Kili his gifts – a gift card to Amazon, a game time card to the MMO he played, and a new bicycle helmet – before they left the apartment. Dinner was Kili’s favorite hibachi grill, complete with thrown food and the requisite embarrassing birthday song. Now they made it to the club, and after handing the keys to the valet, they got in line.

The Clash was pumping through the speakers when they made it through the doors, the familiar lyrics bringing a smile to Fili’s face. As he made his way to the bar, Kili right behind him, the song ended and the next one was Def Leppard’s ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me.’ He didn’t know why they hadn’t come here before, but now he was in love with the place.

He handed Kili a beer and leaned closer to yell, “This place is great!”

Kili smiled and plucked at his sleeve, pulling him away from the crowded bar area. The club was in the shape of an L, and they found a table around the corner. They could still see the dance floor, but it was easier to talk away from the speakers.

The club had a respectable crowd without being packed. It was split into two levels with a balcony circling the walls, overlooking the dance floor. Hanging from the rafters were silks for aerialists which caught Fili’s eye. No one was performing on them now, but he hoped he got to see it. He’d been nagging Nori for a similar setup at work for a while, but now that another club was doing it, Nori wouldn’t want it. He was lucky to have gotten the loop.

He nudged Kili, pointed to the silks, and murmured, “Do you think they’d throw us out if I played?”

Kili gave him a look and said, “Yes, probably.”

“Well, it was just an idea.” Fili gave Kili an innocent look and took a sip of his drink.

With a laugh at Fili’s act, Kili told him, “Besides, you’re supposed to teach me how to dance, remember?”

Fili hopped off his chair and held out a hand. “Then let’s go.”

Kili turned bright red. “Let me finish my drink first.”

The waitress came up then and asked, “Can I get you boys anything?”

Kili shook his head no, but Fili gave her a bright smile and said, “Actually, it’s his birthday, so he needs a shot.”

Kili shot Fili a death glare, rearranging his face into a pleasant expression when the waitress turned to him to say, “Well, happy birthday! What kind of shot?”

Before Kili could say anything, Fili said, “He’ll take a fireball. Also, bring him another beer, and two bottles of water.”

The waitress eyed Fili’s drink and asked, “Do you want another too?”

“Nah, I’m driving.”

The waitress gave him a nod and left.

“What’s a fireball?” Kili asked.

“You’ll like it. It tastes like cinnamon.”

Kili gave him a doubtful look, which Fili ignored in favor of watching a group of women on the dance floor. They were all laughing and shouting at each other more than dancing, but they looked like they were having fun.

The waitress was back and unloaded their drinks on the little table. As Fili was pulling out his wallet, she put a hand on Kili’s arm and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Kili.”

“Happy birthday, Kili. I hope you have fun tonight. Make your boyfriend foot the bill.”

Kili stammered as she turned away. She took the money from Fili, offering another smile and a quick thanks for the sizable tip, and vanished.

Fili laughed at Kili’s blush. He scooted the glass closer to Kili and said, “Here you go, boyfriend.”

Kili’s blush deepened as he tried to glare at Fili. Fili was unrepentant, though, so Kili snatched up the shot glass and downed the contents. With a gasp and a wheeze, he squeezed his eyes shut and blindly groped for his drink. Fili handed him his beer, and Kili emptied the bottle.

“Holy shit! I thought you said it was cinnamon schnapps!” Kili wiped at his watering eyes.

“I never said that. I said it tastes like cinnamon. It’s got schnapps in it, though.”

Kili grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink before asking, “Yeah, and what else?”

“Bacardi 151 and pepper sauce.”

“Bastard. Next time I want something that tastes like candy.”

Fili laughed. “Duly noted. Ready to hit the dance floor?”

“Not until I get something to get that taste out of my mouth.” Kili stood and asked, “Do you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.” He waved Kili along and watched the people on the dance floor again. Wham was playing and he tapped his foot along to the beat.

A guy standing at the edge of the dance floor caught his eye. The man was tall, with dark hair cropped short, wearing skinny jeans and a tight grey Henley. He caught Fili staring and smirked before heading his direction. Fili watched him saunter up.

“Hi there,” the guy said when he got close enough to be heard.

Fili gave him a friendly smile and said, “Hello.”

“Fun place, huh?”

“I just got here but yeah, it seems nice so far.” Fili took a sip of his water.

The guy fixated on Fili’s mouth as he asked, “Want to dance?”

“I’m here with someone.”

“You look like you’re alone to me.” The guy glanced around pointedly.

Fili laughed but said, “He’s getting another round.”

“So ditch him and come with me.” He held a hand out to Fili.

Fili shook his head and protested, “It’s his birthday.”

“So?”

“So I can’t ditch someone on his birthday.”

“Maybe he already ditched you,” the guy said.

“I doubt that.” Fili shook his head at the man’s persistence.

“What makes you so sure?”

An arm snaked around Fili’s waist from behind. Kili dropped his chin on Fili’s shoulder and said, “Because we live together.”

The guy gave a disappointed pout but said, “Ah, gotcha. Maybe some other time then.” He gave a little salute and walked away.

Kili gave Fili a kiss on the cheek before letting go and moving around him to set another beer and a bright yellow shot on the table. “Thanks for not ditching me on my birthday.”

“You heard?” Fili dipped a fingertip in the shot and licked it off. It tasted like bananas.

“Yep. He was pushy.” Kili rescued his shot and downed it.

“Eh, he looked fun though.” Fili smiled at Kili’s grimace.

After a swig of beer Kili said, “I guess. If you like them sleazy, anyway.”

“He wasn’t sleazy!” Fili protested. He craned his neck around, trying to find the guy again to judge for himself, but to no avail. “Whatever. You’ve had your drink, plus some. Let’s go dance.”

Kili gave the dance floor a worried look, but followed Fili out anyway. ‘Kiss’ by Prince was playing, and Fili threw himself into the music, hips gyrating and hair flying. Kili didn’t even try to keep up. He stood off to one side watching Fili.

One of the women nudged another and gave an unsubtle nod at Fili. The second one stopped dancing and said, “Wow.” When Kili laughed they both blushed and looked away.

Fili caught Kili’s wrist and gave him a tug. “Come on, that isn’t dancing!”

“I can’t do that,” Kili said, but he stepped closer to Fili.

“Then do this.” Fili swayed with the beat and rolled his hips, arms above his head. He stopped and watched as Kili tried it. He shook his head with a frown and did it again. Kili gave another attempt but was still too stiff. He turned his back to Kili and said, “Give me your hands.”

Kili obeyed, and Fili put Kili’s hands on his hips, holding them in place with his own. He rolled his hips again and said over his shoulder, “Feel how it works now?”

“Um, maybe?” Kili stammered.

The song ended, and the next one was ‘I Love Rock and Roll’ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. A loud whoop went up from the group of women and several other people in the club. Everyone headed to the dance floor in a rush. Fili wound up with one of the women in front of him and Kili pressed to his back.

“This is one way to learn,” Fili shouted over his shoulder.

If Kili replied, it was lost in the music when everyone started singing along and clapping. The woman laughed and put a hand on Fili’s shoulder. Kili’s arm was around his waist, and the three of them swayed together. Kili was close enough that Fili could feel the vibrations in his chest from Kili’s singing. He could also feel Kili pressed up snug against his ass. He closed his eyes and pulled the woman closer so he could pretend he was getting hard for her and not his brother. That was no help though, because now he was sandwiched between them and Kili was finally rolling his hips like Fili showed him and grinding into his ass.

Finally the song ended and the dance floor started to empty. The woman stepped away with a little laugh and went back to her friends. Fili eased forward out of Kili’s grip, ignoring his half-hard cock. He turned around and said, “I guess that’s a popular song.”

Kili was flushed and sweaty. His hair was mussed and his eyes were shining, he was breathing hard and beaming that bright smile right at Fili. He’d never looked more handsome.

‘Where Is My Mind?’ by The Pixies came on and Kili grabbed Fili’s wrist. “Show me how to dance to this.”

Fili didn’t have time to formulate a denial before Kili slid into his arms, wrapping one arm around his waist and dropping his head onto Fili’s shoulder, despite the height difference. Kili didn’t wait for Fili to lead, instead started shuffling them in a tight circle.

With the way Kili was dancing combined with that song and his boner, Fili felt as if he had fallen into a cautionary after-school special about the perils of incest. He hadn’t been this awkward on a dance floor since the seventh grade when his date rubbed him off through his slacks during a slow song. Right now he was feeling the same sense of horny bewilderment. He muttered, “For fuck’s sake.”

“Hm?” Kili said something else, but it was too muffled to hear.

“Here,” Fili said as he started to reposition them. “You’re going to get a crick in your neck like that.”

After a few adjustments, Kili’s arms were slung over Fili’s shoulders. Fili’s hands were on Kili’s waist and he used what leverage he had to keep Kili from draping over him again. Kili was still dancing uncomfortably close though, close enough to be a line of heat against the front of his body.

Kili leaned closer to say, “I love the music here.” He stumbled a bit and stepped on Fili’s toe.

“Are you drunk?” That may explain why Kili was suddenly so clingy.

“No!” Kili looked down and said, “Well, maybe a little.”

Fili rolled his eyes. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Kili shook his head and locked his arms around Fili’s neck. “I want to finish this dance.”

“Fine, just don’t strangle me,” Fili said and poked him in the ribs.

Kili loosened his hold enough so Fili could breathe, but didn’t step back. Fili tried to push him away but Kili refused to budge. How long was this stupid song, anyway? Finally, after an eternity of staring at the wall over Kili’s shoulder and trying not to think about how nice his brother felt in his arms, the song ended.

Fili stepped back and asked, “Ready to go?”

Kili nodded and caught Fili’s wrist. Fili didn’t say anything, just led the way out of the club with Kili in tow. He handed the valet his ticket, and while they waited Kili leaned on his shoulder. Once they were in the car, Kili slouched down and propped one long leg up on the dash, tapping his toes along with the music.

“No more shots for you,” Fili told him.

Kili just smiled and turned up the radio.

At home, Fili got Kili inside and told him, “I’m headed to bed.”

Kili caught his hand and said, “Do you want to play a game first?”

“No, I’m beat and you’re drunk. Go to bed, brat.” Fili laughed at Kili’s pout. “You’re too old to whine now. Happy birthday, Kee.”

Kili tugged him close and caught him in a hug. Fili returned it and patted him on the back.

“I had fun tonight,” Kili whispered in his ear. “Thanks, Fee.” He caught Fili’s chin in one hand and gave him a gentle peck on the lips before turning away and saying, “Good night.”

Fili was too stunned to reply. He watched Kili walk down the hall and enter his room. He didn’t move until Kili’s door clicked shut.

He raised his hand to his mouth and pressed a fingertip to his lips. What the hell was that about? Like the handholding the other day, kissing wasn’t something they did. Not since Kili grew old enough to decide he was too mature for good night kisses, anyway. And why had Kili been so clingy all night?

Kili was drunk. The shots had gone to his head and made him more affectionate than he would otherwise be. That’s the only answer Fili had.

He let his hand drop and went to his room. Kili probably wouldn’t remember it tomorrow anyway.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kili was still in his room when Fili got up the next day. That was fine with him. He wasn’t ready to face Kili so soon after another sleepless night. He reminded himself again that Kili had been drunk and the kiss meant nothing. He carefully thought about anything else but Kili as he got ready.

At work, he saw that the front parking lot was already packed as he pulled around to the back of the building. Tonight no one was scheduled to dance. Instead, the performers would be mingling with the crowd in a type of ‘meet and greet’ situation. They did this once a month, customers got in by reservation only, and every time it sold out with a waiting list. The performers switched out, doing it only every other month at the most.

A lot of his coworkers complained about it since they didn’t get any tips for the night. Fili didn’t mind, though. It helped the wait staff a lot, because they always got huge tips. Plus it was a lot easier than having to do a private dance, since they stayed on the floor in public. Not to mention that after one of these nights, the club would be packed for days and the tips for dancers would skyrocket. No, this was no hardship for him.

He went in the back and made his way to the dressing room. He changed into a pair of jeans with artful holes and a skin tight blue Henley. He didn’t bother with a G-string today, since he wasn’t dancing. A swipe of silvery eyeliner with a bit of mascara to emphasize his eyes, a dab of lip gloss, a quick tousle of his unbound hair, and he was ready to run the gauntlet.

Instead of coming out a side door, Fili chose to get to the front of the club by walking across the stage. The customers were here to gawk and talk, so he might as well let them know he was here. He strolled to the end of the stage and leaned down to tap someone on the shoulder. The guy eagerly helped when Fili extended a hand and hopped down. Fili gave him a wink and a smile before making his way over to the bar.

Nori was having to help the bartenders while Dwalin stood at one end of the bar with his arms crossed. Fili edged his way in between Dwalin and a customer. The customer threw an annoyed glance over his shoulder, but did a double take when he saw Fili. He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind when Dwalin scowled at him over Fili’s shoulder. He grabbed his drink and faded into the crowd.

Fili elbowed Dwalin before leaning closer to say, “That wasn’t very nice. How am I supposed to butter up customers if you scare them away?”

“Somehow I think he’ll be back. If not, I doubt you’ll pine for lack of company.” Dwalin gave an unimpressed look to someone behind Fili.

Nori came over and leaned across the bar to swat at Dwalin. When Dwalin ignored him, he rolled his eyes and asked, “What are you drinking, Fili?”

“Just water for now, thanks.” After Nori gave him a glass of water with a lime wedge and a straw, Fili turned and leaned his back against the bar. He looked around, seeing people look away in a hurry. He was used to it. Most of the customers wouldn’t get the courage to talk to him until someone else breaks the ice first. He asked Dwalin, “Any trouble tonight?”

Dwalin kept scanning the crowd, not looking at Fili as he answered. “Nope, not yet. Everyone’s been well behaved so far.”

Fili ignored the tone. Dwalin was paid to be pessimistic, and Fili liked it that way. It meant Dwalin and his crew were always prepared if things went south.  Fili said, “I hope it stays that way.”

“You and me both. Excuse me.” Dwalin set off for whatever had caught his eye.

Fili took a sip of his water and looked around again. A tall man in a leather jacket was staring at him, but didn’t look away when Fili met his eyes. Fili smiled at him, and he returned the smile and started making his way in Fili’s direction. Fili propped an elbow on the bar and watched him come. It was a nice sight. Long legs cased in skinny black jeans, long dark hair pulled back in a partial ponytail, a strong jaw accented by his sideburns, and a mustache framed a nice mouth to complete the look.

‘Honey, I’m Good’ by Andy Grammer started playing and Fili smiled. He loved this song. He sang along, still watching the man walking his way.

Maybe he needed to get laid. He hadn’t been with anyone in a few months. He could have a fun romp in the sheets with no strings attached. Maybe that would distract him from his feelings for his off-limits little brother. The guy walking his way was a likely looking candidate for the evening.

“Hi.” The guy finally made it through the crowd.

Fili looked him up and down before meeting his eyes. “Well, hello. I’m Fili.”

The guy gave him a crooked grin. “Yeah, I know. I’ve seen you dance.”

“I’m always happy to meet a fan. And you are?”

“Oh!” A faint blush dusted the guy’s cheeks as he answered, “I’m Bard.”

Fili stuck out his hand. When Bard took it, he stepped closer and murmured, “Nice to meet you, Bard.” Fili smiled, letting his tongue peek out between his teeth, looking up under his lashes. “You’re tall. I like it.”

The blush turned to hectic spots of color on Bard’s face. He stammered something that Fili didn’t catch over the music.

“Want to buy me a drink, Bard?”

Bard’s hand twitched where Fili was still holding it, but he nodded.

Fili let go and turned to face the bar again. He waved at Nori and tapped his fingers on the bar to the beat. Bard squeezed up to the bar, and it was so crowded he was pressed flush to Fili’s side.

“What would you like to drink?” Bard had to lean down to ask.

Fili shrugged and said, “Whatever you’re having will be fine.”

Nori came over and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Two rum and cokes,” Bard said loud enough to be heard over the music. He put a hand on Fili’s hip. “Is that okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Fili said, leaning into the grip.

Nori came back and took note of that hand. As Bard was paying, Nori gave Fili a frown. Usually Fili wouldn’t have allowed that hand to stay there, but he waved Nori’s concern away. Nori moved on to the next customer, but he stayed close to keep an eye on Fili.

Fili ignored it. He swayed a bit to the beat and asked, “So who did you come here to meet tonight, Bard?”

“You, actually.” Bard gave him another lopsided grin.

“You’re just saying that to be nice.” Fili watched Bard’s face as he caught his straw with his tongue and took a sip.

“No, really!” Bard watched Fili’s mouth as he said, “I was hoping you’d be here tonight.”

Fili licked his lips and smiled. “Well, aren’t you sweet.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Nori muttered from his spot on the other side of the bar. Louder, he said, “Fili, can you help me for a second?”

“You’ll wait right here for me, won’t you, Bard?” Fili batted his eyelashes.

Bard looked a bit poleaxed, but he nodded.

“Good. I’ll be right back.” Fili ran his fingertips down Bard’s arm as he made his way to the end of the bar.

Nori flipped up the counter and frowned at Fili. “I need some help in the back.”

Fili nodded and followed as Nori scooted past the other staff.

As soon as the door to the back swung shut behind them, Nori rounded on Fili. “Okay, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Fili gave Nori an innocent look.

Nori didn’t buy it for a second. “Letting that guy be so touchy, and you flirting like that. That’s what I mean. What’s gotten into you?”

Fili dropped the act. “I flirt with everyone, Nori. You know that.”

“Not like that,” Nori said, shaking his head. “You’re flirting with intent. You’ve never done that before, not here at work. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. Maybe I’m flirting with intent because I intend something. Did you ever think of that?” Fili put his hands on his hips.

Nori ignored Fili’s belligerent tone and said, “If that’s what you want to do, then fine. I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re doing, that’s all. And that you didn’t get roofied or something.”

Fili let his arms drop. With an exasperated sigh, he said, “I know exactly what I’m doing. Can I go back out there and get laid now, or are we going to talk about it some more?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Nori said and raised his hands in surrender. “But you might want to think about it. If you bang him here, that will set a precedent you don’t want. You know he’ll talk about it.”

“Ugh, I know.” Fili didn’t want other customers to think they had a chance of talking him into having sex in one of the back rooms. That would complicate his job entirely too much.

“Just take him home,” Nori said, patting Fili’s shoulder. “I better get back out there before someone comes hunting me down.”

Fili nodded, letting Nori go by. He thought about taking Bard home, but balked at the idea. He didn’t want to think too much about why he didn’t want to have sex with a random hookup while Kili was in the apartment. He definitely didn’t want to have sex here at his job. Maybe Bard had a place they could go.

After putting a smile on, Fili left the back room. Bard was waiting in the same place that Fili left him. When he saw Fili, his face lit up in a smile. Fili ducked under the bar and came to stand in front of him.

Bard put his hand on Fili’s shoulder and ducked his head down to ask, “Can I buy you another drink?”

Fili smiled, and reached up to brush a strand of hair out of Bard’s face. Before he could say anything, the DJ started playing ‘I Love Rock and Roll’. The dance he shared with Kili flashed in his mind.

This was wrong. Fili was staring into hopeful dark eyes, and they were wrong. He might go home with Bard, they might have sex, and Fili would be thinking of another set of dark eyes all night. That wasn’t fair to him, and it most certainly wasn’t fair to Bard. He needed to work through his feelings for his brother, and didn’t want to use Bard to do it.

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Fili said. He didn’t have to fake feeling regret.

“You sure?” Bard still looked hopeful.

“You seem really nice, and you’re really cute. I have to work, though.”

“Maybe we can meet when you’re not working one day,” Bard suggested.

Fili smiled, but shook his head no. “I don’t date customers.”

Bard sighed. He sounded disappointed when he said, “I don’t suppose it will help if I promise to quit being your customer.”

That made Fili laugh, but he shook his head again.

“Well, can I send you a message through the club’s site?”

“That you can do, yes.”

That brought a smile to Bard’s face again. “Then I’ll be happy with that. It was nice to meet you, Fili.”

“Nice to meet you too, Bard.”

Bard gave a little nod, and then turned to walk away. Fili watched him go until the view was obscured. Having a conscience sucked.

He turned back around, and Nori was there on the other side of the bar holding out a glass of water with a lime wedge. He gave Fili a sympathetic look.

“Shut up,” Fili groused as he took the water.

“I didn’t say anything!” Nori gave him the same innocent look Fili used in the backroom.

“You didn’t have to. What are you, Jiminy Cricket?”

Nori flipped his hair back. “Bitch please. If I’m anyone, I’m the blue fairy.”

Fili started laughing and choked on his water. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before balling it up and throwing it at Nori. “God, you are so campy!”

“Aw, don’t worry. One day you’ll be a real boy.” Nori blew kisses at him.

“Being a puppet might be less complicated,” Fili sighed. He allowed himself a second to pout, then squared his shoulders. After he put his professional smile in place, he told Nori, “Well, back to work. Time to meet more of my adoring fans.”

Nori gave him a wave before turning to the costumer who was trying to get his attention.

Fili turned around to face the crowd once more. This was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Fili was laying on the couch with a heating pad when he heard the door open. He frowned at the sound. He hadn’t realized it was already time for Kili to be home. Time had gotten away from him.

Kili took off his helmet and slid his backpack off. “What happened to you?”

“I was practicing a routine today at work. I got a little too ambitious and landed wrong. Give me a minute and I’ll start supper,” Fili said. He moved the heating pad and started to sit up.

“No, I can make it. Do you need to go to the doctor? There’s that urgent care clinic by the store,” Kili said.

Fili shook his head. “I’ll be okay. It’s just achy.” He lay back down and adjusted the heating pad under his shoulder again.

Kili disappeared into his room for a few minutes. When he came back out, he had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He padded on bare feet to the couch and held something out to Fili. “Here, take this.”

“What is it?” Fili asked, holding out his hand.

Kili dropped a pill into his waiting palm. “One of the painkillers left from when I had my wisdom tooth pulled. It’ll help your shoulder.”

Fili sat up with a grunt. He tossed the pill in his mouth and chased it down with a gulp of his soda. He couldn’t help but watch the muscles in Kili’s back as his brother walked into the kitchen. The tank top accented Kili’s bare shoulders and trim waist where a strip of skin was showing above the shorts riding low on his hips.

“Burgers okay with you?” Kili said, turning around and catching Fili staring. He gave Fili a smile.

Fili felt his cheeks heat up, but he tried not to show it. He nodded, and laid back down on the couch. He stretched out on his back and slid the heating pad under his shoulder and neck. He needed to practice a lot more before he tried to flip off the aerialist loop at work again.

Listening to the familiar sounds of Kili rattling around in the kitchen and muttering to himself combined with the pill to send Fili into a light doze. He was startled out of it when Kili ran a hand over his hair.

“Dinner’s ready, Fee. Wake up.”

Fili opened his eyes. “I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Uh huh,” Kili agreed, rolling his eyes. He pointed to the plate on the coffee table. “Eat your burger.”

“We're eating in here?”

Normally Kili liked having dinner at the table. Today he shrugged and said, “You’re wounded. We can make an exception.”

Fili sat up and balanced his plate on his lap. He bit into the burger and closed his eyes to savor it. It was cooked and fixed exactly as he liked. He opened his eyes and saw Kili watching him. He blushed, but gave a thumbs up.

“Good?” Kili asked.

After he finished chewing and swallowed, Fili answered, “This is the best burger I’ve ever had.” He took another bite.

With a smile, Kili said, “Or maybe you’re just really hungry.”

Fili shrugged, and then winced. He had forgotten about his shoulder. The pain killer was helping as long as he didn’t move it too much.

They ate their meal while Kili channel surfed and talked about his day at school. Fili mostly listened, asking a few questions and nodding here and there. When they finished, Kili rose to take their plates to the kitchen while Fili stretched out on the couch again.

Kili came back into the living room and looked at Fili. He wriggled his fingers and said, “Here, let me see if I can help.”

He gave Kili a questioning look, but Fili’s eyes slipped closed and he whimpered when Kili’s nimble fingers pressed into the sore muscles of his shoulder.

“Does that hurt?” Kili paused his rubbing, but didn’t pull away.

“Yeah, but it feels good too. Don’t stop.” Fili didn’t open his eyes. He hummed in appreciation when Kili resumed, and angled his head in a bid to get his neck rubbed too.

“You’re like a cat. I’m expecting you to start purring any second now.” Kili’s smile was heard in his voice. He slid his other hand under Fili’s neck and ran a thumb over the tense muscle there, though.

Fili made a purring noise and smiled at Kili’s laugh. He groaned when Kili pressed into his upper pectoral. It was still aching but rubbing some of the stiffness out helped.

He was almost dozing off again when Kili murmured, “Can I do something, Fee?”

“Sure,” Fili answered.

“You didn’t even ask what I want to do.” Kili was smiling again.

“Don’t care, just do it.”

The only warning he had was a loose lock of hair tickling his cheek, and then Kili was kissing him.

Kili still hand one hand behind Fili’s neck, and curled his thumb up to caress Fili’s jaw. His nose bumped against Fili’s cheek before he tilted his head for a better angle. He slid his lips over Fili’s, and the warm tip of his tongue touched the cupid’s bow of Fili’s top lip. Fili’s eyes flew open in surprise and he gasped. Kili used the opportunity to suck Fili’s top lip into his mouth.

Fili recoiled and shoved Kili away from him, hurting his shoulder again in the process. “Ouch! What the hell, Kili!”

Kili blinked at him from where he had landed on the floor. He was flushed and his hair was coming loose from the ponytail. He looked beautiful, even as he snapped, “What the hell is right! You didn’t have to knock me over!”

Torn between wanting to grab Kili and kiss him again, or grab him and shake him, Fili sat up and scooted away on the couch instead. “I meant what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s called a kiss, Fili,” Kili said. He gave Fili an exasperated look. “I believe you’ve had one before.”

“You are so lucky that my arm hurts or I’d punch you,” Fili warned. “Why were you kissing me?”

“Because I want to,” Kili said with a shrug.

“Well, you can’t!”

“Why not?”

Now it was Fili’s turn to give Kili an exasperated look. “Because I’m your brother, that’s why not!”

“So?”

“So? What do you mean so?” Fili was leaning more to the grabbing and shaking option now.

Kili pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I mean so what? I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now. And I’ve seen the way you look at me, Fee. I’m not blind. Or am I wrong?”

Fili couldn’t even process that. He stammered, “You… I… That’s not the point!”

“Well, what is the point?”

“The point is that it will change everything.”

Kili smiled at that. “Fili –“

“No.” Fili didn’t let him finish whatever he was going to say. “That’s the point, Kili. Everything would change. I’m going to bed.” He stood and went to his room, ignoring Kili’s request to wait.

He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed. His shoulder still hurt and he wished he had thought to bring the heating pad with him. Whatever, he wasn’t going back out there after it.

The message light was blinking on his phone. He had missed a text from Nori. _Don’t come in tomorrow. Stay home and let your arm rest._

He sighed and sent a reply. _I can still work._

_Nope. I already have someone to cover your shift. How’s the shoulder?_

_Still sore but feeling better._

_Good,_ Nori answered. _Take a hot shower and text me tomorrow._

Great, Nori was in mother hen mode. Fili sent, _Yes, mom._

A smiley emoticon was the only reply to that.  

Fili resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room. He fell back on his bed and growled when his shoulder hurt. He growled again when a knock sounded on his door. He thought about ignoring it, but then what? It isn’t like Kili didn’t know he was in here. “What.”

The door cracked open and Kili peered inside. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He didn’t look at Kili.

Kili ignored the snub and opened the door farther to step inside. “Here, I brought you the heating pad.” He leaned down to plug it in.

Fili gave a grudging, “Thanks.”

Kili stood back up and crossed his arms, looking down at Fili. Fili was still looking anywhere but at Kili. Kili sighed and said, “I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry. And you need to know something. You said everything would change, but that’s not true. Nothing would change for me, Fee.”

Now Fili looked at him.

Kili’s arms were still crossed, but his eyes were wide and over bright. One corner of his mouth quirked up as he said, “Do you understand? What I want, how I feel, none of that would change. It hasn’t ever changed.”

Fili swallowed hard. He couldn’t think of what to say.

Without waiting for a reply, Kili turned away. “Anyway, put the heating pad on your shoulder and get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He sniffled before walking to the door, saying, “Good night.”

“Night, Kee,” Fili murmured.

Kili paused, but didn’t look back before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Fili didn’t know how he was supposed to sleep after Kili dropped a bombshell like that on him. Even so, he got into bed, adjusted the heating pad under his shoulder, and tried to relax.

Did Kili really mean what he implied? Fili felt like he was missing something. Or maybe he was trying to play emotional catch-up to his kid brother. Kili made it sound like his feelings were less than brotherly, and had been that way for a while. How long had Kili felt like this? What did he mean when he said nothing would change for him?

In spite of his questions, eventually Fili dozed off. He didn’t sleep long before waking in a sweat from fitful dreams. He’d fallen asleep with the heating pad still on. He peeled it away with a grimace. At least he hadn’t burned down the apartment building or something. After making sure the pad was unplugged, he headed to the shower.

He stood under the spray with his eyes closed for a long time. The hot water helped to wash away the lingering aches and some of the confusion. He still didn’t know any more than he did when he got out of bed, but he’d figure it out.

After getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well do something productive.

The first thing he made was a pot of coffee. While that was brewing, he dug around and pulled out the ingredients for banana bread. He got it together and in the oven, and while it was baking he poured a cup of coffee. He sat at the table, watching the sun rise through the window and enjoying the peacefulness.

The bread was out of the oven and cooling on top of the stove when Kili stumbled into the kitchen. He looked like he didn’t have much sleep either. He made his way to the coffee pot. Once he had a mug cradled in his hands, he squinted in Fili’s direction and said, “You’re up early.”

“So are you. Good morning.”

“Morning. How’s your shoulder?”

“Fine.” Fili hated the way the conversation felt so stilted, but wasn’t sure what to do about it. “I made banana bread, if you want any.”

Kili nodded and set his mug on the table. He turned away, grabbing a bread knife and cutting into the warm loaf as he said, “I was thinking. Do you want to go somewhere tonight?”

“Where do you want to go?” Fili asked. “Do you need a ride?”

His shoulders drew up before Kili exhaled and relaxed again. “No. I was thinking you and me… we could go out somewhere. Maybe?”

“Are you asking me out? Like a date?” Fili couldn’t keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

Kili’s shoulders drew up again, but he turned around to face Fili. He gave a lopsided smile and said, “Yeah, like a date. Will you go out with me?”

“Kili…” Fili didn’t know what to say. He knew what Kili had said last night, but this was all new territory for him, not to mention too weird for words. He hesitated a moment too long, though.

Losing his smile, Kili came and sat down at the table across from Fili. He said, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, Fee. Tell me if I’m wrong. If I am, I’ll drop it. We can let it go, pretend none of this ever happened, and go on as always.”

Searching Kili’s face, Fili saw that he meant it. If Fili said so, Kili would not say another word. He’d drop it, all of it, and they’d go back to being brothers. That would be that.

Only Fili didn’t want to let it go. He wouldn’t. He didn’t know if he could. He murmured, “You’re not wrong.”

“Great!” Kili was beaming. “What time do you get off?”

“I don’t have to work,” Fili said.

“Even better! How about seven, then?”

Fili felt a little gob smacked, but he nodded.

“We’ll go have dinner and then do something after. Okay?”

“Okay.” Fili watched as Kili grabbed his coffee and slice of banana bread, and went to his room.

Did he really have a date with Kili?

***

He had a date. He had a date with Kili. He had a date with Kili and he didn’t have anything to wear and he needed to get dressed but he was still standing in front of his closet wearing nothing but his boxers and what was he even thinking to make a date with his little brother?

“I have lost my fucking mind,” Fili muttered.

This was a bad idea. It was Kili. Kili was his brother. His little brother. He cannot be dating his little brother. Besides, they live together. How can they date if they live together already? He ran his fingers through his hair, giving it a sharp tug. This was a bad idea on so many levels.

A knock on the door, and then Kili called, “You ready?”

“Give me a minute!”

Fili’s hand hovered over a pair of slacks, but he decided that would be trying too hard. Instead, he grabbed his favorite jeans, the ones that were faded to a pale blue and buttery soft with a small hole on the inside of his knee. He pulled on a black t-shirt, and over that went a button down black and green plaid. Socks went on next, with his brown hiking boots. He snapped a brown leather cuff on his wrist and tousled his hair. He hesitated for a moment then shrugged and gave his chest one spritz of cologne.

He checked in the mirror, but frowned at his reflection. Was this too casual for a date? It would help if he knew where they were going, but Kili hadn’t given him any information. He sighed and told the mirror, “It’s just Kili. Quit making it weird. Oh, right. Because going on a date with your brother isn’t weird at all. You have lost your fucking mind. You’ve gone crazy and now you are talking to your reflection. Snap out of it, Fili.”

If he stayed there any longer, he was going to talk himself out of going. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the nightstand, and went to the living room.

Kili was waiting there for him, wearing a blue Henley and skinny black jeans. He was standing in the middle of the room, fiddling with his watch. He looked up and gave Fili a relieved smile. “Are you ready?”

Fili nodded and returned the smile. He felt a little better when he saw what Kili was wearing. At least he wasn’t underdressed. He asked, “Where are we going?”

“I thought we could go to the ramen bar for dinner, and then I have a surprise,” Kili said. He stuck out a hand and asked, “Mind if I drive?”

Fili fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Kili. They only had one car, since Kili rode his bike to school and work unless the weather was too bad. It kept costs down, and since Fili worked mostly at night it made it easier. Kili knew he could use the car whenever he wanted. Fili had encouraged him to take it if he had a date, but suddenly realized that Kili didn’t really date. Went out with his friends, went to the store, sometimes went to the big outlet mall on the other side of town, but Fili couldn’t remember the last time Kili asked for the keys because he had a date. Well, until now.

Fili gnawed on his bottom lip for a second before he asked, “Kili? Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Kili answered without hesitation.

“I just wanted to make sure,” Fili said.

“What about you?” Now Kili looked uncertain. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yeah.” Fili nodded.

“Then let’s go.”

***

After a dinner where Kili made faces at Fili’s marinated egg and Fili stole all the daikon radishes, they got back in the car. Before he started it, Kili turned to Fili and said, “Close your eyes.”

Full, happy that their dinner had gone smoothly, and much more relaxed, Fili laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Kili said. He kept a straight face but there was laughter dancing in his eyes. “It’s a surprise.”

“It’s not polite to hint at secrets, Kee.” Nevertheless, Fili leaned back and closed his eyes.

The car started and began to move as Kili said, “Not secrets, a surprise. You’ll find out soon enough.”

The ride was smooth for about 20 minutes, then got rough. After a few bounces and what felt like one huge pothole, they came to a stop.

“You can open your eyes now,” Kili said.

When Fili opened his eyes, he had to squint against the bright, multicolored lights everywhere. When Kili turned off the car, he could faintly hear music and people shouting over the muffled roar of generators and machinery. A smile crept across his face as he turned to Kili and asked, “A carnival?”

Kili was watching him, and returned his smile with a nod.

“I haven’t been to a carnival in, gosh, I can’t remember. Years, at least.” Fili leaned down a bit to look up at the ferris wheel.

“I know.”

Fili gave him a look. “You aren’t going to puke again, are you?”

Kili laughed. “You aren’t ever going to let me live that down, are you?”

“It was pretty impressive,” Fili said with a smile. “We were on the flying swings. You threw up on some kid and all over yourself. You also managed to lose a shoe. How you managed to do that, I’ll never know.”

“Oh god, I had forgotten about the shoe.”

“Probably because you went home and passed out. I’m the one who had to explain it to Mom. She asked me if you had been drinking.”

Kili laughed again. “No, just the crash from a sugar high. I tell you what. This time I promise not to eat everything at the carnival, and if I puke I’ll try not to get it on you.”

That’s all I can ask,” Fili said as he opened the car door.

The atmosphere of the carnival hit when they got out. The sweet smell of cotton candy and kettle corn floated on the gentle night breeze, accompanied by the screams of children on the small roller coaster and the carnies shouting, trying to get customers. As they walked over the uneven ground and got closer, they could hear all the different music each ride or booth was playing. The night was held at bay by the multitudes of flashing lights, giving everything a surreal quality.

At the edge of the carnival, Kili grabbed Fili’s hand and asked, “What do you want to do first?”

Fili looked around before saying, “Come on.”

He led the way to the ticket booth. After a little bit of bickering back and forth, Kili wanting to pay but Fili insisting that Kili had already paid for dinner, Fili bought them bright yellow wristbands that granted them the freedom to ride everything without having to buy tickets. The first ride he took them to was the merry-go-round. Calliope music was blaring from it as the brightly colored animals chased each other in circles.

Kili quirked up an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep.” Fili had no shame. “If you’re dragging me to a carnival, we’re riding the merry-go-round. Think of it as a warm up.”

When they boarded, Kili tried to head for the safety of the sled, but Fili grabbed his belt loop and guided him to a lion before hopping on a zebra next to him. During the ride, Kili insisted on taking Fili’s picture, but most of them came out wrong because Kili would go up as Fili was going down. Finally he was able to time it right to catch it when they were both even.

After that, Kili picked a ride, something that they were strapped into that spun in quick circles. They both staggered when they got off that one. The dizziness cleared quickly, and Fili picked the next ride after that. They went back and forth choosing rides, and rode some of them twice, before making their way down the midway.

They got lemonade, kettle corn, and cotton candy, sharing them back and forth. Kili had to talk Fili out of rescuing the beta fish from the carnie life, pointing out that they had a ‘no pets allowed’ apartment, and didn’t have any fish tanks. Even so, he won one and handed it off to a little girl who was crying. Her parents didn’t look thrilled but she was happy. They did a balloon race, but both lost. When they came upon a dart throw, Kili stopped and looked at it.

“What d’ya say, guy?” the carnie said. She motioned for Kili to come closer. “Pop three balloons and you can win.”

Kili walked over and Fili trailed behind him. “Three balloons, huh?”

“Yeah, three outta three wins a prize!”

Kili turned and gave Fili a wink, telling him, “Here, hold my drink.”

Kili handed over the money, and got three darts in return. Suddenly serious, Kili looked at the darts. He twisted so his side was to the balloons and took one dart, holding it out to sight along the line of his arm. He threw it, and a balloon popped. He repeated the action twice more, popping two more balloons.

The carnie let out a loud whoop and yelled, “Winner winner chicken dinner!”

“People actually say that?” Fili mused aloud.

The carnie gave him a smile. “Around here they do.” She reached under the counter and handed Kili a tiny stuffed bear about four inches tall.

Kili inspected the bear before saying, “How do I win one of those?” He pointed to the huge stuffed animals lining the top of the booth.

“Easy,” the carnie explained. “Pop three more balloons, and you can trade your prize for the next one up. Work your way through the ranks, and you can win one of them.”

Kili got a determined look and dug more money out of his pockets. Fili didn’t argue with him. He recognized that look and knew they’d either be here until Kili won the biggest prize or ran out of money.

The second time Kili won, the carnie yelled out, “We got a player over here!”

The third time, there were cheers from another carnie across the way. By the fifth time, a small crowd was starting to gather. The seventh time, they all cheered, making Kili blush. The ninth time, the carnie was starting to look a little discouraged. She rallied by the time Kili worked his way to the grand prize, though. She cheered as loudly as anyone else when Kili won.

“Pick your prize, handsome, you earned it,” she told Kili.

Kili looked over to Fili, who had been leaning against the side of the booth to watch. “Which one do you want?”

Fili made a show of inspecting the choices before pointing at one. “That one.”

Kili burst into laughter as the carnie started to get it down. “Are you serious? A pig?”

The carnie handed over a huge, bright pink pig. It had on red lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow, with eyelashes and tiny, floppy legs. Fili slung it under his arm. “You can get a bear anywhere. Not everyone can claim to own such a magnificent pig, though. I like this one.”

“I like a man of conviction,” the carnie told Kili. “Men who know their own minds are rare. Your boyfriend’s a keeper.”

Kili blushed so hard it crept down his neck, but he replied, “Yeah, I think so too.”

Fili started heading to the car, but Kili told him, “One last thing.”

Fili followed along, and Kili took them to the ferris wheel. He turned to Fili and said, “You can’t leave the carnival before riding the ferris wheel.”

When they got on, Fili had to leave the pig on the ground beside the ride operator. There wasn’t enough room for it in the seat with them. As the ride started to carry them up, Fili rocked the car a bit to watch Kili’s hands tighten on the bar.

“Did you like the surprise?” Kili asked.

Fili leaned forward to look down. “Yeah, this was a fun idea. Thanks, Kee.” He leaned back in the seat, causing the car to rock again.

This time Kili ignored it, instead looking at Fili. “Fili, can I do something?”

Fili returned the look before nodding.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want to do?”

“I trust you. Just do it,” Fili said.

Kili gave him a brilliant smile before cupping his hand around the side of Fili’s face. He slowly leaned in, giving Fili time to pull back. Fili didn’t, though. He waited, and Kili kissed him. It was soft, a chaste press of lips, over fast. Kili rubbed their noses together, sat back, and said, “You’re welcome.”

“Huh?” Fili was a little dazed.

“You said thank you, I said you’re welcome.”

“Oh.” Fili looked out into the night. “We’re at the top.”

Kili hummed an agreement, looking around. He held out his hand.

Fili didn’t hesitate. He slid his fingers against Kili’s palm before intertwining them with Kili’s.

***

At home again, Fili lugged the giant pink pig into the apartment. He went to put it in his room, but stopped when Kili followed him down the hall. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing you to your door,” Kili said, like it was obvious.

“Okay then,” Fili shrugged. He stopped before entering his bedroom. “I made it safe and sound.” He turned and smiled at Kili.

Kili caught Fili’s hand and said, “Thank you for going out with me. I had fun.”

“So did I.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Even so, Kili didn’t rush. Fili’s heart was hammering in his chest as Kili leaned closer. Kili’s eyes were dark and half lidded, but Fili closed his when their lips met. Kili’s lips were soft, and they parted to let his tongue tease lightly against Fili’s bottom lip. Fili jumped at the sensation, nerves on edge, making their noses bump together, but he opened his mouth and met it with his own. Kili was warm, and wet, and still sweet from the cotton candy.

Fili was growing hard in his pants when Kili broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together. He brushed a lock of hair away from Fili’s face before he said, “Good night, Fee.”

Fili didn’t reply. He couldn’t. Instead, he watched Kili walk the few steps to his own room, go inside, and close the door. He turned and went into his bedroom, closing his door too. He sat on the bed, half erect, clutching the hideous pig to his chest, with a goofy smile. He murmured, “This has been one of the weirdest days of my life.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days, both of them were busy. Kili had school during the day, and Fili would be leaving for work about the time Kili came home. They saw each other mostly in passing.

When Fili got home from work, he was tired and sweaty, but content. Kili was already in bed and the apartment was quiet. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to his room, intending to clean up and head to bed. He set the beer on his nightstand and took his shirt off with a tired sigh. He threw it on top of the stuffed pig where it was resting in a chair before he noticed the flowers.

He wasn’t sure how he had missed them when he walked in. A bright splash of color, sitting on his dresser was a vase full of yellow daffodils. There was a white ribbon tied around the vase with a card dangling from it. Fili pulled the card off, being careful not to topple the vase, and opened it. He recognized Kili’s handwriting. _Dinner tomorrow? I’ll cook, you bring the wine._

He looked up and caught a glimpse of his reflection. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the wide grin he had. He murmured to his reflection, “You’re an idiot.” He was still smiling when he grabbed his beer and headed to the tub.

***

The club was closed to the public today, but Fili went in to work on a new routine. That was fine with him, since it meant he got off at a reasonable time, and could have dinner with Kili. On his way home, he stopped at a liquor store and picked up a bottle of white wine. He didn’t know what they were having for dinner, but he knew that red wine gave Kili headaches, so white it was.

When he opened the door, the apartment smelled wonderful. There was music coming from the kitchen, so he followed the sound. He stopped at the door, though, and leaned against the doorjamb to watch his brother.

Kili’s back was to the door, and he was stirring the contents of different pots while dancing back and forth and singing along to Macklemore’s “Downtown.” He had his hair twisted up in a messy bun on top of his head, a wooden spoon in one hand and a potholder glove on the other. He had on a pair of black jeans and a tight gray tank top, but was barefoot. He held the spoon up like a microphone, sticking his other arm straight up, and sang along while rocking his hips. He kicked a leg out and went into a spin, and that’s when he saw Fili. He tripped over his own foot and nearly fell over. Once he caught his balance, he glared at Fili and asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

Fili didn’t bother to try and hide his amusement. “Long enough. With a few lessons and a bit of practice, you might have a new career.”

“I’ll leave the dancing to you. And get out of the kitchen! I’m cooking!” Kili used the potholder to try and shoo Fili away.

“Fine, I’ll go. I was going to put the wine in the fridge first.”

Kili plucked the bottle out of Fili’s hands and then ushered him out of the room. “Why don’t you go clean up? I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Fili took that as a hint and agreed. He headed to his bathroom for a shower. After getting out and drying off, he wasn’t sure what to wear. Was this a date? Yeah, it was dinner with his brother and they’ve done it countless times before. Even so, with the wine and flowers, it felt like a date.

Taking Kili’s lead, Fili decided to keep it casual. He threw on a pair of boxer-briefs, and then a pair of olive green fisherman’s wrap pants. They were baggy, but they rode low on his hips and the material clung with every movement. A tight tan t-shirt and a quick spritz of cologne, and he left his hair unbound to hang in waves framing his face. After a moment of hesitation, he added a touch of clear lip gloss. Another glance in the mirror and he headed back to the kitchen.

Kili already had the table set, and was pouring the wine. He handed a glass to Fili and turned to get something from the oven.

After sitting down and taking a sip of his wine, Fili said, “What’s for supper? It smells good.”

“Baked tortellini in vodka sauce,” Kili answered as he slid a plate in from of Fili.

Fili waited until Kili joined him at the table before taking a bite. It was still hot, so he took another sip of wine. He smiled at Kili’s anxious look and swallowed before saying, “It’s delicious. You made this yourself?”

“Well, the tortellini was from the store, but I found a recipe online for the sauce. You really like it?”

Fili nodded and took another bite.

Kili relaxed at that, and sampled his own. “It isn’t bad.”

“You sound surprised,” Fili said with a smile.

“You know my cooking is hit or miss. I’m glad it came out okay though. I wanted to make something nice for you.” Kili blushed and shoved a tortellini in his mouth.

Fili felt his own face heat in response. It was a date, then, definitely a date.

There were a few moments of awkward silence through dinner, but it was enjoyable. Kili asked about his work, and Nori and Dwalin, and the new routine Fili was working on. In return, he told stories about his classes, how Bofur kept flirting with the oblivious TA, and that one of his coworkers had gotten engaged. Even with this strange new dimension they were adding to their relationship, it was still Kili.

After dinner, Fili washed dishes while Kili dried them and put them away. Fili flicked water at Kili and asked, “Want to play a game?”

“Sure,” Kili said before snapping a towel at Fili’s hip in retaliation.

Fili dodged with a laugh and went to set up the console.

One game later, they were sitting on the floor side by side. Kili was grousing good-naturedly about his loss and demanding a rematch. Fili agreed, and Kili lost that game too.

“Well, after defeating me twice, I have to admit it wasn’t a fluke,” Kili said.

Fili rolled his eyes and replied, “Oh please. I beat you all the time.”

“Maybe. But I think you earned a prize this time.”

When Fili turned to ask what, Kili leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, not much more than slotting their mouths together before pulling away.

“Okay?” Kili asked.

When Fili nodded, Kili smiled and took the game controller out of Fili’s nerveless fingers and set it aside. This time when Kili leaned in, he wrapped one hand around the back of Fili’s neck and used it to pull him closer.

Fili went willingly, meeting Kili halfway. He watched Kili’s eyes, until the hunger he saw there became overwhelming and he closed his own. Kili gave him another soft kiss, barely a peck, before pulling back enough to rub their noses together. He slid his other hand up to cup Fili’s cheek and kissed him again. Fili parted his lips, letting Kili deepen the kiss.

This time Kili pulled back enough to look at Fili’s face. When Fili opened his eyes, Kili was looking at him with eyes half-lidded with desire.

“Still okay?” Kili asked. When Fili nodded, he smiled and slid his hand down from Fili’s cheek. He fisted it in the front of Fili’s shirt, and used it as leverage to pull Fili forward.

Fili fell with a surprised grunt, and was suddenly sprawled on top of Kili. Kili gave him a mischievous grin before pulling him down into another kiss. Fili shifted until he was straddling Kili, trying not to crush him. Kili wasn’t having any of that though, and wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck to pull him closer.

“Okay?” Kili whispered. He waited for Fili to nod before kissing him again.

Fili’s eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensation of Kili’s lips gliding against his. His breath sped up when Kili sucked on his bottom lip before tracing it with his tongue. Fili used the tip of his tongue to barely touch Kili’s. Kili wasn’t satisfied with that and chased it with his own. Fili pulled back, keeping the kiss light and teasing. When Fili opened his eyes, Kili was looking up at him, his eyes gone dark with want. Kili leaned up for another kiss, but Fili pulled back with a smile, staying just out of reach.

With a growl, Kili twined one hand into Fili’s hair and used the other to grab his hip. He kicked out a leg and rolled them until Fili was on the bottom. Kili was straddling one of Fili’s legs and they were chest to chest. He murmured, “There, that’s better.”

When Kili captured his mouth in another kiss, Fili held on to his shoulders, using the grip to pull him closer. Kili deepened the kiss and rocked against Fili’s leg. Fili pushed up, feeling how hard Kili was for him already. Kili broke the kiss, only to switch his attention to Fili’s jaw. He mouthed his way up until he could suck Fili’s earlobe into his mouth and give it a gentle bite. Fili gasped and arched his back, trying to get closer to Kili.

“You always smell so damn good, Fee,” Kili murmured against Fili’s neck. He licked a swipe across the tendon there and said, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gotten a hard on just from your smell.”

Fili huffed a laugh that changed to a whimper when Kili bit down. “My smell, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kili gave another nibble then said, “I used to sneak into your bed when we were kids just so I could smell you. I hated when Ma did laundry because then it didn’t smell like your bed anymore.” He slid a hand down to toy with the hem of Fili’s shirt.

Fili hardly noticed. He couldn’t catch his breath now for a different reason. What was he doing? This was his brother, for fuck’s sake!

He had a fairly casual attitude about sex. Fili has always made it clear to any partners that he was not looking for a long term commitment. Sex was a fun activity to do with a willing person, a kind of ‘you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours’ situation. He never had a hard time finding enthusiastic partners of any gender. It was casual, no strings attached, purely physical and emotions didn’t factor into it.

This, here with Kili, would be anything but that. Kili didn’t do casual hookups. This would be messy and emotional and Kili would throw his whole heart into it. Not to mention they were brothers. If this didn’t work out, there would be no amicable split up, no avoiding each other, no awkward encounters at the store or coffee shop. This wasn’t just pasta and video games with some friendly making out. This was Kili offering something that Fili wasn’t certain he was ready to accept.

“Kili,” he said.

“Hm?” Kili slid his thumb under the hem of Fili’s shirt to rub across the skin of his waist.

“Stop,” Fili said. He pushed at Kili’s shoulder.

Kili left off kissing Fili’s neck and raised his head so he could look at Fili. “What’s wrong?”

Pushing again at Kili’s shoulder, Fili told him, “Let me up.”

Kili rolled so he wasn’t on top of Fili anymore. He sat up with a concerned look and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Fili said, but then he couldn’t explain it. He still couldn’t catch his breath, and he flapped his hand in front of his face. Around the lump in his throat, he muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Talk to me, Fee?” Kili reached out and put his hand on Fili’s knee.

Fili flinched at the contact. He muttered another apology as he stood up. He looked down at Kili, who had a look of bewildered hurt, and ran his hands through his hair, giving it a sharp tug. He forced himself to meet Kili’s eyes and say “I’m sorry. This is –“ He didn’t know how to finish that, though.

“Fee?”

He shook his head, eyes filling with tears. He couldn’t talk about this right now. Without another word, he went to his room and shut the door behind him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Fili didn’t see Kili for the next two days. To be more accurate, he avoided Kili for the next two days. He knew that wasn’t a solution and it couldn’t last, but when he thought about kissing Kili and all that implied, it became too overwhelming. He must have picked up his phone a hundred times in those two days, only to set it aside without sending a message.

Nori had invited him to come along to the gym. Fili figured maybe working out would help clear his head, so he agreed. It couldn’t hurt, anyway.

He was working on the pec deck machine, watching the other side of the gym where Dwalin was working with the free weights and a dumbbell of impressive size. He concentrated on his breathing and tried not to snicker when a vein popped out in Dwalin’s neck. No wonder Dwalin was such a successful bouncer. He could glare most troublemakers into submission.

“Are you ogling my man?” Nori plopped down on the floor in front of Fili.

Fili nodded without shame. “Yep. I’m not sure if those forearms make me scared or horny.”

With a laugh, Nori said, “Horny. Definitely horny.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“TMI, Nori,” Fili said with a roll of his eyes.

Nori wiped at his face with a towel before saying, “Enough about Dwalin’s charms. What’s been eating you lately?”

“What do you mean?” Fili concentrated on squeezing his arms together in front of him.

Nori crossed his legs to sit tailor style and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Serious now, he said, “You’ve been distracted and moody. Something’s bothering you, sweetie. Spit it out.”

Fili let his arms ease back, controlling the movement of the machine, before sighing and looking at Nori. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Nori said, “Try the beginning.”

Fili did another squeeze and release, trying to decide what he could say. Nori was one of his closest friends, but he wasn’t about to blurt out that he went on a date with his brother, much less made out with him. Carefully picking his words, he said, “I’ve kind of seen this guy a couple of times...”

Nori waved a hand in the air like he was in school asking a question. “Define seen.”

“We’ve gone on a couple of dates.”

Nori narrowed his eyes. “Define dates.”

Fili huffed with exasperation. “Dates. You know what a date is. We went to the carnival, and he cooked dinner for me. Dates!”

Nori leaned back, eyes widening in surprise. “You mean date dates. I figured you meant like hook up dates.” When Fili gave him a look, he went on, “I don’t mean anything by it, and you know that. It’s only that you can be a bit commitment phobic sometimes. Have you slept with him?”

Fili thought about challenging the commitment phobic comment, but Nori was right so he let it go. Instead he answered, “No. We’ve made out a little but that’s it.”

“Okay, sorry. I’m listening. Go on.” Nori leaned forward again.

Fili spoke as he kept working out on the machine. “It’s just that he’s got a different dating style than I have. He’s looking for something serious.”

“Has he told you he’s looking for you to commit to him?”

“Well, no.”

“Then why do you think he’s looking for something serious?”

Fili huffed again and said, “He’s mentioned that he dates people he thinks would be good relationship material.”

“Then why is he dating you?” When Fili shot him another look, Nori went on, “Stop glaring at me. You’d make a wonderful partner if you ever decide to settle down. You’ve made it no secret that you aren’t looking for that, though. Does he know that?”

Fili nodded. “He knows about my past.” Which was painfully true. More than once, Kili had caught Fili coming home in the morning after staying the night with someone.

“Well, if he knows about your past and how you feel, he’s a big boy, right? You can try dating him a while, and it doesn’t work out, then what? Tell him it was fun while it lasted, and move on to the next.”

Move on to the next in a series of hook ups, more meaningless sex with meaningless people. Then he could watch Kili move on to someone else too, find someone who would be willing to commit to him, someone who was not his brother. Graduate college, move out, and maybe get married one day. Move on to a life without Fili in it. Fili scowled and jerked on the machine, making the weights clang together.

“Or,” Nori said in a softer voice, “you can take a chance. Really give it a try. Talk to him and see how he feels. See what he expects. If it is more than you’re willing to give, see if you can meet somewhere in the middle. You might not be able to work it out, but what if you can?”

Fili was careful not to jerk on the machine again with the next squeeze. Without looking at Nori, he said, “And what if it blows up in my face?”

“Again I ask, what if you can work it out?” When Fili didn’t reply, Nori sighed and said, “If you try, really try I mean, and it works out then what do you stand to gain?”

Fili let the weight machine ease back to its resting position before sticking a leg out and poking at Nori’s knee with a toe. “When did you get all smart about relationship stuff?”

“Better to have loved and lost, yadda yadda.” When Fili smiled at him, Nori got an offended look. “What? I do pick up a book on occasion, you know. I’m not a total heathen.”

Fili grabbed his towel from the floor beside his feet. He wiped off the machine, saying. “Thanks, Nori.”

“Happy to help.” Nori waved his hands until Fili grabbed them and pulled him up from the floor. “Only next time, how about we have these little heart-to-hearts in a bar, with a nice drink and comfy stools? I think my ass is numb.”

Fili laughed and left Nori rubbing his butt. He went to the locker room and dug his phone out of the pocket of his jacket. Without hesitating to second guess or talk himself out of it, he sent a text to Kili. _Can we talk?_

The reply seemed to take forever, but it finally came. _Sure. When?_

_Tonight? I’ll pick up dinner._

_K. Butter chicken?_

_With naan._

Fili stared at the phone for a long moment, but there was no further reply. Well, this was a start, anyway. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to say to Kili.


	15. Chapter 15

Fili was unsure how time could simultaneously fly by, yet drag. It was dinner time and he was standing outside of his front door holding a paper bag full of takeout boxes in one hand. In the other he had a six pack of that hipster craft beer Kili liked. He hoped it would be an acceptable peace offering after avoiding Kili for days.

He’d thought about this since he sent the text, and he still was uncertain exactly what he was going to say. He’d have to wing it and hope for the best. It wasn’t like he needed some sort of speech, anyway. This was Kili he was talking to, not a roomful of strangers. Prepared or not, either way, he needed to go inside. He’d been standing in front of his apartment long enough to start to look a little weird. He didn’t want to deal with the neighbors if they came asking if he was locked out.

He went in and closed the door behind him. The apartment was quiet. Was Kili not home? He sat the food on the kitchen table and put the beer into the fridge before calling out. “Kili? Dinner’s here.”

There was no reply. He glanced at the coffee table. Kili usually left a note under the remote control if he had to go out unexpectedly, but there was nothing there. Fili went down the hall, and sighed with relief when he saw the light on in Kili’s room, shining under the door. He had been starting to wonder if Kili had decided to bail on their little chat. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He opened it and stuck his head inside.

Kili was sitting at his desk, legs drawn up under him and wearing his clunky, sound cancelling headphones. Fili could hear the music from where he stood. The movement of the door must have caught Kili’s eye, because he was looking up with a guarded expression. He clicked the mouse a few times and the music stopped before he took off the headphones and said, “You’re home.”

Fili nodded and told him, “Supper’s on the table. And don’t listen to your music so loud. You’re going to lose your hearing.”

“Says the man who works in a club,” Kili said as he unfolded himself from his chair.

“Yeah, well, learn from my mistakes.” Fili led the way to the kitchen.

Kili trailed behind slowly. He still had that wary look on his face as he started taking the food out of the bag and peeking in boxes to see what was there.

Fili grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, opening them and putting them on the table before getting out plates. “I got an order of samosa, too.”

“Thank you.” Kili sat down and took a long pull from his beer before starting to put stuff on his plate.

Fili sat across from him and started fixing his own dinner. It wasn’t until he was ready to eat that he noticed that Kili barely had anything on his plate. There was a couple of spoonfuls of rice, a dab of the butter chicken, and a corner of naan bread. As he watched, Kili took another big swig from his beer, completely ignoring his food. He asked, “Aren’t you hungry?”

Kili sat his beer down on the table with a loud thunk. “Can we just go ahead and get this over with?”

“Get what over with?”

“The part where you tell me everything was a big mistake, you’re my brother and that’s it, so sorry, it’s not you, it’s me, and you dump me.” Kili snatched up his beer and finished it off in one big gulp.

Fili realized he was sitting there with his mouth open and shut it with a snap. Maybe he should have given a little more thought to what he wanted to say, because this was not starting well. He swallowed hard before starting to say, “Kili, I don’t –“

“Look, I get it. I know what you’re going through. I really do.” Kili went to the sink and rinsed the bottle out before setting it in the recycling. He grabbed another beer and opened it as he said, “I feel like I sprung all of this on you.”

“Well, yes, you kind of did –“

“And I know you never would have thought of me like that if I hadn’t brought it up, especially when I was younger,” Kili went on, not letting Fili get a word in edgewise. He sat back down and said, “But you have to understand, I’m not a child anymore and I’ve thought of you like this as long as I can remember.”

“What?” The other day, Fili had seen a video of a hen running in circles around a rooster until the rooster staggered away, dizzy. Fili was starting to understand how the poor rooster felt.

“Do you remember how I used to say I was going to marry you when I was little?” Kili barely waited for Fili to nod before continuing. “I stopped saying it because I was told two boys can’t get married, not because you’re my brother. I never quit feeling like that. I just figured we’d, I don’t know, live in sin or something.”

Fili laughed and took a sip of his beer. “Live in sin?”

Kili gave him a wry smile before shifting his attention to his beer bottle. He started picking at the label and said, “I quit talking about it when the other kids at school told me it was gross because you’re my brother. Even though I quit talking about it, I never quit feeling it.”

Fili didn’t know what to say to that. He took another swallow of his beer, mind racing, but Kili didn’t give him a chance to come up with anything.

“So I do understand where you’re coming from,” Kili said without looking up. “I really can’t blame you. I just hope I didn’t screw up our relationship or anything. I can’t imagine my life without you in it somehow, Fee.”

This entire thing had spiraled completely out of control. Fili wasn’t even sure how the conversation had gotten to this point. Whatever. He wanted to nip the whole thing in the bud before it escalated any further. “Kili.”

“I’m –“

“Kili!”

Kili flashed him a startled glance before looking back at his beer. “What?”

“What are you doing Friday?”

Kili frowned at his beer and shrugged. “Nothing.”

“I get off early that night. Will you go out with me?”

Now Kili’s frown deepened into a scowl as he looked up at Fili. “What?”

“I wonder if our parents had any kids that lived,” Fili muttered. He ignored Kili’s snort and reached across the table. He grabbed Kili’s hand where it was still toying with the label and said, “I am trying to ask you out on a date. Will you go out with me Friday night?”

Kili’s scowl disappeared, but he looked cautious again. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Now Kili gave him a small, hopeful smile. “Then yes.”

That smile made Fili’s stomach twist. He let go of Kili’s hand and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know if I can be what you want.”

It was Kili’s turn to look puzzled. “What do you think I want?”

“You’re always talking about relationships and partners and shit. I don’t know if I can be that for you.”

Kili started smiling. Not just smiling. He had the same expression on his face as he got when they walked by a pet store and he stared in the window at all the small, fluffy things. His eyebrows went up and his forehead creased and his nose did that goofy little twitch while he was smiling straight at Fili.

Fili didn't trust that expression, especially when it was aimed in his direction. He frowned and leaned back farther in his chair, ready to make a break for it if things got weird. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re cute.” When Fili scooted closer to the edge of his chair, Kili held his hands up, palm out, and said, “I’m not asking you to be anything but what you are, Fee. I don’t want you to change.”

Relaxing again, Fili asked, “Didn’t you say you were looking for a long term relationship?”

Kili nodded and took a swig of his beer before answering. “I’d like that, yes. But relationships have to start somewhere. You don’t meet someone and decide they're the one.”

“This isn’t like we just met each other, Kee.”

Nodding again, Kili said, “Right. But this is a new facet to our relationship. And it will be new for both of us. All we can do is give it a try. If you’re sure you want to, that is.” He had that hopeful smile again.

Butterflies swooped in his stomach, but Fili said, “Friday night? Say about eight?”

“Sounds good.” They grinned at each other for a moment before Kili reached for the container of butter chicken. “Let’s eat before it gets cold. I’m starving!”

Fili rolled his eyes, but passed him a samosa. Now he had to figure out where to take his brother on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
